My snow fairy
by damowatling
Summary: This is my second NaLi project :) this is a story where there is no magic in the world and Lisanna and Natsu meet in their teenage years at high school :) Join me on this fantastic journey as we see these two come together in romance :) Natsu x Lisanna, Lucy x Loke, Erza x Jellal, and more to come.
1. Chapter 1

My snow fairy

 **Hey guys welcome to my second NaLi project** **, this time I wanted to do something a little different from my first project flames too hard to extinguish so I decided to do a high school setting instead. In this world magic does not exist but each individual character has the same personality and individual characteristics that make them hardly any different to their magical selves. Once again this is a NaLi story so please enjoy the journey**

Chapter 1 A silver flower

Natsu P.O.V.

My name is Natsu Dragneel a second year student of Fairy tail high academy. The school is located in a small town called Magnolia, a highly populated town in which I have lived alone most of my life but we'll get back to that later. Well welcome all of you readers this is my story on how I met my soul mate and my snow fairy. Well without further ado, I have to start from the beginning so I will now take you back to the date it all began. The date was Monday, September 26th my first day as a second year student at fairy tail high academy and the morning started like no other.

Natsu's sleep was interrupted by the repetitive irritating ringtone of his alarm clock indicating it was 6:00 am time for his morning run. Natsu extended out his arm only planning to apply a little bit of force onto his early riser but ended up smashing it to pieces unable to control his strength so early in the morning. "Damn it I did it again." Natsu said stretching his arms out with a heavy sigh to follow afterwards. Natsu got to his feet his body now fully awakened and took what was left of his alarm clock and threw it into the nearest bin. Natsu then opened up a draw near his chest of drawers and revealed a brand new alarm clock fresh from the box. "Let's see how long this one will last" He said as he set it to the appropriate time. The pink haired teen made his way to the wardrobe and changed quickly into this Navy blue tracksuit and fastened the laces on his trainers, shortly after he made his way downstairs.

Entering his kitchen he was greeted by a small guest to wish him good morning a medium sized blue cat who purred as he rubbed up against his owner. Natsu smiled stroking his pet gently. "Morning happy you ready for your breakfast pal?" Natsu said opening his cupboards and emptying the container of cat food into his bowl also filling up Happy's water bowl. Happy meowed and began to tuck into his morning feast. Natsu quickly made his way to the fridge grabbing a water bottle to keep him hydrated plenty on his morning run.

Natsu opened the front door and said goodbye to Happy. "I'll be back buddy no scratching the wall's while I'm gone. Got it?"

Happy meowed as if he understood what the boy was saying. Natsu made his way out the door.

Natsu with all systems revved and ready to move began his primary exercise routine. The weather today was peaceful a bit chilly but regardless the sun was still shining and there was not a cloud in the sky to show the signs of the day taking a turn for the worse. Natsu jogged through the park first and then made his way through the high street his usual route which at this time proved to be peaceful and quiet after all, not many people usually were awake at this time of day or if they were, they weren't exactly out and about at this hour. Natsu spent another 30 minutes covering the vicinity of magnolia and then began to make his way home. Drinking from his water bottle, Natsu walked back through the high street and watched as a large truck went right past him. He only caught a glimpse, but he could have sworn he saw a very beautiful shade of silver through the passenger window. Natsu was mesmerised momentarily then quickened his pace as he saw that time was getting on.

At 7:00am, Natsu returned home rushing straight to the shower to wash away his morning sweat and get himself organised for school. At 7:15 am Natsu exited the shower and dried himself with the nearest towel. As he was in the middle of getting dressed, he heard a loud knock at his door. Natsu quickly clothed himself wearing his smart freshly ironed grey trousers and white shirt. However, he was not wearing his white and blue striped tie or his blue fairy tail high blazer so he didn't look like a student of that school at this moment. Natsu opened the door and their stood in front of him a silver haired beautiful woman. She wore a white blouse, a grey cardigan which both hugged her hips comfortably. She also wore small framed glasses and a black skirt with black high heeled shoes. "Excuse me can I use your phone so I can I call a mechanic or perhaps a jack I can borrow so I can fix my tyre?"

"No worries I have got you covered. My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm the handyman around these parts." Natsu said with a big smile.

"Oh really then if it's not too much trouble, could I ask you to give me a hand?"

"Sure thing miss"

"Oh I'm so sorry I haven't introduced myself yet you see I've just moved here today. My name is Mirajane Strauss I'm the new teacher for second years at Fairy tail high academy." Mirajane said offering her hand out and smiling.

Natsu accepted her greeting and responded with a smile. "Nice to meet you miss Strauss." Natsu responded fully respecting her as an adult.

"So aren't you going to get something to lift the back wheel with?"

"No need miss I'm a multipurpose tool." Natsu said smiling and making his way to the small red car.

Natsu gripped the bottom of the car bending his knees and lifted it with ease. Mirajane was so surprised that she completely forgot until Natsu reminded her to get the tyre.

"Oh yes I'm sorry" Mirajane replied grabbing the tyre from the foot path. Within seconds the job was finished.

"And there we go all done miss." Natsu said setting the car down.

"Really thank you so much Natsu you're certainly a reliable and if you don't mind me saying a handsome individual."

Natsu smiled "That's fine miss happy to help."

"If you don't mind could I ask one more favour?"

"Sure thing what's up?"

"Could you give me directions to fairy tail high academy? I have to get there early so I can get to know the grounds and I have a meeting in 30 minutes."

"Sure no problem just go straight ahead from here and then when you go past the supermarket take a left past there and carry on for a few minutes and you will see it in no time you can't miss it." Natsu said to Mira causing her to smile.

"Thank you Natsu I certainly hope my students are just as nice as you." Mirajane said waving goodbye as she returned to her vehicle and drove down the road.

Natsu went back inside to finish getting dressed and his breakfast along with a cup of coffee. After another 10 minutes, Natsu left his house and began his journey to school. On his way to school, Natsu was greeted by several residents. Being the handyman of magnolia made Natsu's name well known as a helpful and reliable worker ready to help anybody in need of assistance.

"Yo Natsu my boy!" Shouted the baker as Natsu passed his shop.

"Hey Kevin how's the family?" Natsu replied.

"Just great thanks to you finding our pet dog the other day Susie and David were so worried about the adventurer."

"Happy to help it's what I do."

"Here take these for your lunch today if you like as a token of my appreciation." Kevin said handing a bag of meat buns and well made yakisoba sandwich.

"Thanks Kev I actually didn't get a chance to make lunch today"

"No problem Natsu you take care and stop by sometime you're always welcome in my shop my boy."

Natsu fist bumped Kevin and made his way to school making it there in plenty of time his morning jog's proved beneficial for his attendance to school. Natsu was placing his books in his locker when somebody came up behind him and greeted him.

"Yo Natsu"

"Yo sting" Natsu said to one of his good friends. Sting was about the same height as Natsu and has been friends with him since they started middle school. Sting was a 17 year old teen with gorgeous blonde spiky hair another resemblance they both possessed their hair both being spiked up. Sting was a member of the fairy tail high football with Natsu as well they both stick together especially when situations get tough.

"So do you think we'll still be in the same class this year?" Sting asked putting books in his locker.

"Yeah I hope so buddy who else am I going to copy my homework off if you and I aren't in the same class?"

"Gee thanks you know it works both ways so I'm counting on you buddy." Sting said sarcastically with a huge smile. Sting has respected and admired Natsu since the day they both met in middle school. Before they knew each other, Sting used to be quite the nerd and was always getting picked on for having the highest grades so he got beaten up on a regular basis. He didn't have that much self confidence because of this. One day when Sting was getting used as a human punching bag, Natsu transferred into Sting's middle school and immediately put those bullies in their place. After Natsu took him to the infirmary Sting asked if he could be Natsu's friend and since that day, Sting has looked up to Natsu and has always strived to be just like him. Natsu made sure that he didn't give up on his academic talents because he said that everybody is unique and shouldn't be persuaded by anybody to throw away your talent.

"We should get heading to class now don't you think?" Sting asked noticing the time.

"Yeah sure thing." Natsu immediately stopped talking his vision mesmerised by the person who just walked through the school doors.

"Natsu are you okay?" Sting asked later noticing that Natsu was staring at the girl who just walked inside.

"Sting who is she?"

"I heard she's the new transfer student starting today but I don't know her name." Sting replied unable to get Natsu's attention.

Natsu gazed upon this new student unable to look away from her like she was a magnificent painting that took people's breath away.

This girl had silver short hair and deep blue ocean eyes. She wore the school uniform which differed with gender instead of wearing a blue blazer; she wore a sky blue jumper with the fairy tail school logo imprinted on her chest above her heart. She wore a grey short skirt and white knee high socks. Natsu was captivated by her as he watched her as she walked towards the lockers and until she walked past both him and Sting.

"Are you okay buddy?"

"She is beautiful like an angel I swear I could see the wings behind her back as she entered through those doors. No it's more like she's the poster girl of this school a true fairy." Natsu said unable to control what he was saying.

Sting couldn't help but feel both confused and happy for his best friend this is the first time sting had seen Natsu speak about a girl like that and he was definitely going to see to it that his friend would get all the help he could provide him with.

"Let's get to class Natsu" Sting said waking his buddy from his trance.

Natsu then realised as he reminisced on his morning that the beautiful of shade of silver he saw this morning was this mysterious fairy he had just spotted without a doubt. Little did he know at this point that his next encounter with her was going to be very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 her name is Lisanna

Natsu and sting made to class in plenty of time finding out two minutes prior that they were in the same class again making the pair very happy. Natsu and sting sat down at their desks and looked around to see who was in their class this year with them. After careful observation Natsu found out these people were in his class. Gajeel Redfox (Mostly known as black steel), Lucy heartfilia (Head cheerleader), Gray fullbuster (Natsu's rival and friend), Juvia lockser (Madly in love with Gray) , Levy mcgarden (The class representative), Lyon Vastia,(Gray's rival has a crush on Juvia), Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan (The only couple in the class), Loke (Captain of the football team) among with other students Natsu didn't know. However, there was one empty desk next to Natsu which made Natsu even more curious who would be the late comer.

Natsu's train of thought was interrupted once the door to the classroom slid open and a familiar face approached the front desk. Natsu smiled knowing that their homeroom teacher was going to be a kind one remembering Miss Strauss from this morning.

"Good morning class I'm your homeroom teacher for this year Miss Strauss it may be only for a little while but I hope we can all get along and work very hard." Miss Strauss said causing the class to clap.

"We have such a beautiful teacher! A snow queen!" Said one random student

"I am so blessed to be in this class so many beautiful girls and a knockout for a teacher!" Said another.

"Okay everyone settle down please I have an announcement to make, it may be early into the semester but we have a transfer student in this class come in please." Mira said inviting the student in.

Natsu in seconds was once again cast under a spell as he saw that girl's cascading beautiful snow like hair. Natsu couldn't help but blush listening intently for the name of the mystery girl he craved to learn so much.

"Everybody this is my little sister so please be good to her. Go ahead introduce yourself."

"Nice to meet you everyone my name is Lisanna Strauss please look after me." Lisanna said bowing and then showing an angelic smile.

As soon as she smiled, Natsu felt like an arrow had struck him right through the heart and his body started to feel hot even hotter than when he consumed something with the most scalding hot sauce he possessed (Earning him the name Salamander).

"Another beauty! There is a god!"

"I'm so glad to be in this class thank you god!"

"Okay Lisanna you can go sit in that desk next to…. Oh I recognise you, you're the young man who helped me this morning." Mira said with a huge smile.

"To think that somebody as nice as you is in my class guess my wish came true! Can I ask you to look after my little sister for me?" Mira asked causing Natsu for the first time to become flustered.

"Uh….. yeah….. s-s-sure thing teacher" Natsu said unable to form his words properly.

"Well Lisanna take your seat and we can start homeroom."

"Yes miss strauss." Lisanna said almost accidentally calling her big sis.

Lisanna sat down next to Natsu placing her bag on the floor quickening Natsu's heart rate and making him blush.

"I'm Lisanna Strauss nice to meet you." Lisanna said smiling at the pink haired boy next to her.

"I'm N-Natsu" Natsu managed to voice out trying to hide his blush.

Lisanna giggled thinking it was cute and returned to her studies.

Meanwhile 30 mins later into the lesson, Natsu's heart beat was still racing at 100 miles and hour making him feel very uneasy.

"Miss Strauss may I go to the nurses office?" Unable to take it anymore he asked permission to see a nurse even though he was trying his hardest to concentrate he couldn't stop feeling so feverish.

"Oh yes certainly you don't look so good. Would you like somebody to give with you?" Mira said with a worried tone.

"No that's fine I'll be okay I'm a tough guy." Natsu said leaving the classroom and leaving two people in particular watching closely. Lisanna was slightly worried but set her mind at ease that he will be okay. Sting on the other hand wasn't worried he knew exactly what was wrong with Natsu as he closely observed his friend as soon as Lisanna entered the new classroom. His friend was hooked on this beauty the first moment he laid his eyes on her like he was put under some kind of ultra class spell. He was happy for him and ready to support him in anyway possible.

Natsu exited the infirmary 20 minutes later after being fully checked by the nurse and realised class was over and it was time for the first break so he headed back towards the classroom to get his stuff. All of a sudden, Natsu saw her again and his heart began to beat intensely Lisanna was there right in front of his vision and she was standing in front of Gajeel. Natsu returned his attention to going back to class until something he heard caught his attention.

"Hey Gorgeous what do you say about going to lunch with me my treat?" Gajeel asked in a cocky tone.

"No thanks I was hoping to check out the area first so I can know where everything is." Lisanna replied politely.

"Oh really I can give you a tour if you like? I'll even show you my gangs special hideout." Gajeel said not giving up.

"No that's okay honestly I would prefer to be on my own so I can go to the library and read a bit." Lisanna said

"So If you'll excuse me." Lisanna started to say when her arm was grabbed out of nowhere.

"Who do you think you are?! Do you not know who I am or how lucky you are to be asked to hang out with me? I'm the hottest guy in school and you're turning down an invitations that many girls would die for! And you think you can just blow me off and get away with it!?"

"Please let go you're hurting my arm!" Lisanna begged started to feel pain.

"No you're coming with me right now and i'll show you a good time!" Gajeel said in a malicious tone.

"Ouch please let me go you're really hurting me!" Lisanna pleaded starting to tear up a bit.

All of a sudden, Gajeel screamed out in pain as he felt a vice grip on his forearm.

"Let her go Black steel right now!"

Gajeel turned around and grew angrier "Damn you salamander you bastard!"

"I'm not going to tell you again Gajeel let Lisanna go right now!" Natsu yelled tightening his grip.

Lisanna looked up at the pink haired teen feeling her heart skip a beat when he called out her name.

Gajeel got Natsu off his arm and then turned his rage onto him. "Damn you salamander! Nobody mocks me!" Gajeel said punching straight towards him.

Natsu with lighting reflexes blocked Gajeel's punch and delivered a very powerful punch to his gut causing him to collapse.

"Gajeel!"

"Boss"

"Big bro" All his gang members called out picking him up. Gajeel was unconscious as he drooped on the gang members shoulders who cursed at Natsu as they left reassuring him they would get him back.

Natsu relaxed his tension and felt he couldn't let himself be nervous for the girl he just saved was most likely very frightened. So he offered out his hand and spoke clearly.

"Are you okay Lisanna?" Natsu asked offering her a hand up.

Lisanna was hardly able to speak both because of her whimpering and her surprise to her sudden hero. She merely nodded when he helped her up.

With perfect timing, Levy mcgarden and Lucy heartfilia came over to Lisanna and Natsu concerned for their classmates.

"Are you both okay what happened here?" Levy asked very worried.

Natsu with the moment over just realised he was holding Lisanna's hand making him a bit nervous and letting go of her hand quickly. "I'm sorry Lisanna." Natsu said causing lisanna to get a bit sad feeling a warm sensation from his touch.

"I have to go to class to get my stuff could you girls take care of Lisanna for me? " Natsu turning round to hide his reddened face.

"Sure thing Natsu come on Lisanna let's go." Lucy said comforting her not sure what happened.

Natsu rushed to the classroom and Lisanna turned her head watching Natsu the one who saved her without hesitation run to the classroom and she felt two emotions and one she couldn't understand at all. The first was happiness that she was in the class as someone so nice and heroic and the other she felt a bit lonely now that he was gone.

"So Lisanna want to eat lunch with us today? My name's Lucy and this is our class representative Levy." Lucy said trying to comfort her.

"Nice to meet you both yeah that sounds fun I just really want to go to the library right now." Lisanna replied peaking Levy's interest.

"Oh Lisanna you like books too? What books do you like?" Levy asked trying to contain her excitement.

"Yeah I do I really like reading but if I had to say which was my favourite type it would probably be romance." Lisanna said Natsu's face immediately appearing in her head causing her to blush. Sadly for Lisanna, Lucy saw this before she even realised she was blushing.

"Oh who were you thinking about just then whilst you were thinking about romance Lisanna? Could it be our very own Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy asked in a teasing tone.

"No no way! What are you talking about Lucy!?" Lisanna said completely flustered and surprised Lucy knew.

"Don't worry Lisanna your secret is safe with us. And besides, Natsu is a really great guy but wait until you see him during gym class." Lucy said making Lisanna blush even more.

Levy seeing her reaction joined in.

"Oh yeah Lisanna Natsu is very gifted at sports and if you're lucky, you may get a sneak peak at the abs he's hiding under that shirt." Levy whispered in her ear making Lisanna's thoughts go haywire.

"Come to think of it, don't we have swimming class today?" Lucy said causing Lisanna to blush further.

"Oh yeah if you don't have a crush on Natsu then I'm going back in time to increase my IQ." Levy said laughing down the corridor with Lisanna and Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 His name is Natsu

Lisanna's P.O.V.

My name is Lisanna Strauss I'm 17 years old and I now go to fairy tail high academy. I just moved with my older brother and older sister into a small house in Magnolia. I never expected to make so many great friends in this town but one person in particular has really been there for me this past week. My face reddens just by merely thinking about him or saying his name. Natsu Dragneel.

After that incident with Gajeel Redfox where Natsu stood up for me, loads of girls or should I say groupies of his gang phantom lord, have decided that me turning down Gajeel gives them a good enough reason to start bullying me. However, since that day no matter what those girls do to me, Natsu always shows up to help me. Like the other day during first period with my teacher Mr Conbolt, I opened my bag and found that my text book was missing. Later I found out that the girls had stolen it and thrown it in the bin. I was really frustrated not wanting to upset the teacher but Natsu came through for me. Even though Natsu didn't talk to me much, he still let me share his world history book with him which I thought was very sweet. He also helped me through other situations like when a bucket was placed above the classroom door, Natsu dived in front of me soaking himself instead and just smiling at me as he walked into the classroom. Out of all the people I had met, Natsu was definitely the highlight of the week. The only thing that disappointed me was the fact that swimming was cancelled on my first day. I love swimming but you could say I had an ulterior motive.

Anyway, today is Friday the last day before the weekend and I was up bright and early seeing to Mirajanes flower garden in the front. I have always got up between the hours of 6 and 7 today I was up at 6. The strangest thing happened this morning. Here I was watering the flowers and I couldn't help but my thoughts trailing to Natsu wondering what time he gets up in the morning and where he lived in this area. And just like that, a shade of pink dashed right past my vision. On closer observation, I was surprised to see it was none other than the shining sight of Natsu's pink hair. He was there for a few seconds but I saw him as he jogged past my house. "So Natsu is an early riser like me and he goes for a morning run. So that's why he is so muscular. I thought to myself causing myself to turn red. All of a sudden, I saw Natsu again after returning to my older sister's flowers, I saw him across the street from me going towards a tree. I focused my eyes a bit more and saw why Natsu was standing by the tree and I couldn't believe what was going on. I knew Natsu was a kind person but I didn't know that Natsu would go out of his way to save a poor kitten stuck up a tree. In that moment my heart started beating very fast as I watched him comfort that poor kitten. I panicked and had to retreat indoors fearing my chest wouldn't stop hurting.

"What's wrong Lisanna are you not feeling well?" Mira asked drinking her coffee.

"I'm fine Mira I just got all sweaty doing the gardening I'm going to have a bath so I can get clean." I said retreating to the bathroom before Mira questioned me further.

I lay in the bath tub completely relaxed but my heart was still beating so fast that I thought it would tare right out of my chest. After careful thought of what could be the cause of it, I realised that whatever it was Natsu was the cause of my heart racing. Could I have a crush on Natsu? I mean yeah he is a great friend and is always there for me, but isn't it too early to say I'm already seeing him in that light? I pushed the thought to the back of my head and my morning routine went by in a flash. I got dressed, had breakfast and picked up my umbrella hearing from Mira that the weather was supposed to take a turn for the worse. I rushed to school seeing Natsu in front of me but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried, I could not respond to his morning greeting he gave me when I passed him. When I ever try to speak with him, my lips feel like they are made of stone and I can not move them. I don't mean to be rude but I just can't speak to him I'm so nervous I can't stand it. Natsu helps though still smiling and saying he will see me in class instead.

The school day went by fast and I stayed behind to do some private reading hoping to escape from the bullies I have to deal with every day. I was invited by Lucy, Levy and my new friend Wendy Marvell to go watch the football match after school between our school and Lamia school of arts. But I declined fearing to be with my friends outside of class. To be honest, I was kind of avoiding Lucy and Levy because I didn't want others to see us together so they would not have to go through the same torment I go through day in and day out. Especially Lucy who was head cheerleader the last thing I wanted was to damage her reputation. Part of me wanted to go after all I bet Natsu looks very cool when he's playing football with his team mates.

An hour passed and I decided that it's best to go home now seeing that the rain had arrived just like Mira predicted. Mira previously offered to drive me home but to be honest I wanted some time alone so I could cheer myself up. And besides I had my umbrella so I should be fine. I left the classroom switching to my personal trainers from my school shoes and approached the umbrella box. I was so upset realising that once again my stuff had been stolen and moved again. I searched high and low for my umbrella but I couldn't find it anywhere. I was close to tears but I held them back placing my bag over my head to try shelter me from the rain. Before I could journey out into the storm, I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. My first reaction was sadness thinking that I had been found by those horrible girls and I was going to be teased again. But to my relief, it wasn't any of them at all it was him again and despite the weather, I felt seeing his face right now that the sun had come out again. Just like his name means (Natsu=summer) the sky had cleared and I could feel happy right now. "Hey Lisanna are you heading home now?" Natsu asked smiling at me.

"Yeah I am its getting late well bye Natsu" I said trying my best to get away trying to hide my flustered face.

"Wait please Lisanna. (Natsu opened up his red umbrella) Please let me walk you home. I don't want you getting ill because of the rain." Natsu said causing me to blush again.

"You really don't mind being seen with me? You could start being bullied to you know." I replied not wanting to push him away but I had to.

"Why would I not want to walk you home? I've always wanted to ask but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Natsu said blushing himself.

"Well I guess you could walk me home" I replied trying to be brave.

"Well that's great. Let's go Lisanna." Natsu said walking beside her.

I have to talk to him, I feel really happy right now and if I don't talk to him now I fear I never will.

"H…how w…was y..your match?" I said trying to speak but I ended up stuttering. Even though I spoke funny, Natsu smiled brightly looking quite happy with what I said.

"I'm so glad. I really am glad you spoke up. I felt like you didn't want me hanging around with you" Natsu said unable to show his sadness.

"No please don't say that. I-I just didn't want you getting hurt or bullied because of me."

Natsu had a scary expression on his face and he grabbed me by the shoulders. I began to think that he wasn't the nice person I believed him to be.

"Don't you dare say that any of this is your fault Lisanna! You have done nothing wrong and you are a great person. There is no one else I would love to hang around with other than you Lisanna. I know you are hurt right now by those damn monsters of phantom lord. But please don't ever say that any of this is your fault. You are smart, pretty and if I'm being honest, I really want to be your friend. No not just that, I want to protect you Lisanna." Natsu requested looking me right in the eyes.

Before I could do anything to stop it, I broke down unable to hold back my tears anymore. I launched straight into Natsu's chest feeling so stupid for ever doubting Natsu for whom he truly is. A good person with a huge heart. I can't believe that I ever thought he could be any different! "I'm sorry I can't help myself! Out of every one of the students in our class, you are the one who has helped me the most. And how did I repay you? By pushing you away because I was too afraid of hurting my friends!"I screamed unable to stop my tears.

Unable to predict his actions, I was very surprised when I felt his gentle hand stroke my hair. "It's okay to be scared and worried about your friends, but you need to remember that it's also okay to ask for help when you're in trouble." He said holding me gently.

Even though it was cold out, I felt so warm by his touch alone and for the first time in days, I felt a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I felt so relieved that Natsu was the one to comfort me when I snapped.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Natsu asked still hugging me.

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better now thank you." I said feeling a lot better.

"Hey no problem don't hesitate to come to me if you need help. I may not be classy enough to be a knight for you, but think of me as a raging dragon that will blow those away who try to upset you." Natsu said causing me to smile truly for the first time in days.

"Thank you really thank you Natsu you really are a good person." I said a bit disappointed given that we already arrived at my house.

Before I could say anything else, my older sister came out the front with her umbrella coming to welcome me home.

"Welcome back Lisanna, I was getting worried because of how late it is." Mira stopped short seeing I was with someone a boy at that. I suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

"Well well if it isn't Natsu, thank you so much for walking my little sister home." Mira said speaking to Natsu like they were old friends.

"No problem miss strauss I couldn't leave her at school when I saw her today." Natsu replied making me relive and blush at the memory of his kindness.

"Please outside of school be sure to cool me Mirajane or better yet big sister." Mira said causing me to get flustered.

"Mira! Please stop you're embarrassing me!" I said begging her to stop.

"I got it Mira I'll leave her with you then." Natsu said walking me to the door.

I walked towards my door ready to go inside when he called out to me.

"Lisanna!" I turned immediately wanting to see him again.

"I will see you tomorrow okay. Good night!" Natsu said jogging through the rain causing me to smile and wave back.

"Yeah see you tomorrow!" For the first time in days, I really felt like everything was going to be okay from now on.

The day didn't end there like I wanted it to after several hours after dinner Mira interrogated me about what was going on between me and Natsu and it was torture.

I managed to escape taking a quick shower and changing into my pj's. I got into bed and closed my eyes Natsu's cheeky grin being the last thing I saw before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The distance between them

After Lisanna's heart racing evening, everything that happened in comparison was nowhere near as special as what happened that rainy day. On Saturday, she went on a picnic with her older brother and sister in the forest surrounded by gorgeous animals. And despite Lisanna's love for animals, this still did not make her as happy as when the pink haired teen embraced her and comforted her in the rain. Lisanna had not cried like that in a while she is the kind of girl who always bottles things up and it was Natsu who was the trigger to helping her open the gate to her emotions. It surprised Lisanna greatly that she had only known Natsu for one week and he already made such an impact on her for her to open up to him. She felt after the weekend was over, that she could really trust Natsu and overall she really could not wait to see him right now as she got ready for school.

Lisanna picked up her school bag and put on her trainers preparing to leave. She quickly raced upstairs to grab her school swimsuit knowing full well that first period she had swimming class. Lisanna let her mind wander quickly drawing a blank the riddle still plaguing her mind what was under that school shirt Natsu always wears. Lisanna shook away the thought and said goodbye to her brother because Mira had already left for school.

This week was going to be different for Lisanna she could feel it. This morning, Lisanna didn't walk to school alone Lucy, Levy and Wendy all walked to school with Lisanna as she asked them on the weekend if they could do so. After Friday, Lisanna's self esteem had gone up some degree and she wanted to use this boost to spend time with her friends. She did not want to be alone anymore.

"So Lisanna how was your weekend?" Levy asked her walking on her left.

"Yeah it was great thanks" Lisanna said with a big smile.

"Wow Lisanna you really have changed your tune this week. Did something happen last weekend?" Lucy said in a teasing manner.

"What are you trying to say Lucy?! Nothing happened with Natsu last week." Lisanna replied quickly realising what she let slip making her blush seriously.

"Lucy didn't say anything about Natsu Lisanna." Levy said joining in on the teasing.

"What happened between you two?" Wendy asked curious to the mystery.

Lisanna told the other three curious girls next to her all the details of what happened on Friday afternoon to evening last week making Levy, Lucy and Wendy fan girl over the situation.

"Wow that's so great Lisanna!" Levy replied.

"So have you confessed to him yet?" Lucy teased causing Lisanna to redden further.

"What are you talking about? We're just friends!" Lisanna said fully embarrassed.

"But you two would make such a cute couple Lisanna. Then you could go on a double date with Lucy and her boyfriend." Wendy replied

"Yeah when I can get hold of him, he's always got his phone off when I have wanted to hang out lately." Lucy said a bit down.

"I'm sure he'll surprise you one day Lucy." Lisanna said back

"Thanks Lisanna that means a lot." Lucy said as they all walked through the school gates.

After homeroom which flew by, Lisanna, Lucy, Levy and Wendy approached the changing rooms getting prepared for swimming class.

20 minutes later, the three maidens arrived at the pool area showing off all their curves and stylish bodies. Lisanna felt uncomfortable at first with all the prying eyes staring at her chest, but in seconds, Lisanna's vision blocked out all the perverted gazes and switched towards the pink haired boy she only wanted her to see in her revealing swim suit. Lisanna couldn't help herself her eyes refusing to look away from the boy across the pool from her. Lisanna all of a sudden became very nervous when Natsu took his white t-shirt off revealing the mystery she had always wanted to find out underneath. Lisanna focused her vision scanning his entire torso seeing his muscular chest and his rock hard abs making Lisanna both become very pleased and thankful that she finally got to see what lies underneath. Natsu had no idea Lisanna was watching her like that after all he was to busy staring over at her. She looked both so beautiful and sexy in her swimsuit. But he couldn't help feeling annoyed that everyone else was probably having indecent thoughts about her.

Natsu shook off the thought hearing his teacher Miss scarlet calling him to the starting line and the last thing he wanted to do was for her to get mad at him she frightens him when she snaps. Natsu stood up on his podium along with Gajeel, Gray, Loke and sting all getting ready to race. Ever since last week, Gajeel like Gray has become determined to beat Natsu in anything he possibly could. "Oi Salamander, prepare for me to make you a laughing stock to in front of all these girls here." Gajeel said with a menacing look.

"Ha-ha yeah right black steel, sorry but i'm it to win it!" Natsu replied getting ready to dive.

"Natsu! i'm going to give it my all so don't go easy on me!" Sting said Natsu responding with a smile and a thumbs up."

"Every body take your positions! Ready… GO!" Erza said causing all contestants to dive into the water. Lisanna stared in awe watching Natsu dive magnificently gliding into first place.

Natsu was racing in front but Gajeel and sting soon caught up heading neck and neck with him.

Lisanna along with so many other girls were cheering on Natsu whilst the other girls especially two behind Lisanna were cheering on Gajeel.

Natsu, sting and Gajeel just kicked off at the other side and began to swim back to the finish line. The race was so close it was hard to predict who was going to win, the swimmers quickened their pace fighting with all their might to be victorious five seconds later, the whistle sounded and a dramatic ending occurred. Gajeel cursed under his breath coming in fourth place, Gray came in third whereas sting and Natsu finished with a tie breaker. The contestants climbed out of the water drying themselves off. Lisanna looked over at Natsu who was smiling brightly whilst he high fived his best friend sting and also shook hands with Gray. However, she was so focused on watching Natsu blushing at his gorgeous shining smile, she didn't notice until it was too late. In an instant the two groupies behind Lisanna shoved her with all their might sending her flying off the bench. Unfortunately, just before Lisanna hit the water, she twisted her ankle from the fall creating a massive splash as she hit the water. Lisanna whimpered feeling in a lot of pain as she dropped further into the water. Lisanna tried to scream but she just kept sinking deeper losing consciousness.

Whilst Lisanna hopelessly sunk into the depths of the pool, an even louder and deeper splash occurred near where she sunk through the water. Lisanna began to lose her vision feeling the water fill up her lungs like a fish tank making her feel intense pain. However, just before Lisanna closed her eyes, she caught a glimpse of a shadow swimming in the bottom of the pool with her. Before she lost consciousness, Lisanna felt a strong pair of arms grab her and pull her up at great speed.

Natsu exhaled finally getting Lisanna from the bottom of the pool getting her outside of it and laying her down on her stomach. "I'll get the teacher Natsu!" Lucy said whilst Lisanna lay unconscious.

Natsu didn't hesitate discarding his pathetic feelings of embarrassment and knew what he had to do. Natsu raced into action beginning CPR on Lisanna starting with mouth to mouth resuscitation on her. Lucy, Levy and Wendy tried their best not to spoil the moment by over reacting to the situation. He didn't care what anyone else said or if he was teased about this, he really cared about this girl and was not going to lose her for anyone. To Natsu's relief after several breaths to the snow haired girl, she began coughing showing signs of breathing again. With the panic over, miss scarlet approached Lisanna before she could see what Natsu just did for her. Natsu was being swarmed by other girls who were wowed by his performance.

Lucy looked over towards Loke ending up feeling angry when she saw Loke flirting with another girl. Lucy went over to him causing the other girl to retreat. Loke turned around and he didn't see the slap coming.

"You're such a liar you pig!"Lucy said on the verge of tears.

"Lucy it's not what it looks like! I was just talking to Jessica she means nothing to me babe!" Loke said trying to hug her.

"Don't touch me! I hate you! We're over!" Lucy said making Loke try to touch her again.

All of a sudden, a strong grip was felt on Loke's shoulder and he didn't expect to see the person interfering.

"Hey Lucy is upset here so why don't you back off a bit there pal." Sting said making Loke face him.

"This is none of your business punk beat it!" Loke said in an arrogant tone.

"Maybe it isn't my business but i'm not the kind of guy who would just sit and do nothing while a girl is crying because a playboy is making her uncomfortable." Sting said enraging Loke.

Loke threw a punch at Sting which he quickly ducked against punching him in the stomach landing him straight in the pool.

"Loke! Swim class is over knock it off!" Miss scarlet shouted making everyone taunt and laugh at the teen who just climbed out of the pool and headed for the showers.

Lucy looked at Sting trying her hardest to show her gratitude but she could not even think about saying anything right now her chest was hurting so bad she retreated over to Levy and Wendy to help escort her to the infirmary.

Natsu was worried about Lisanna but he felt it would be best to let the girls take care of Lisanna for now. Besides, Natsu couldn't face her right now even if he wanted to the adrenaline had worn off making him realise what he just did. He didn't have a clue what was going on with himself lately. One minute he's blushing and feeling feverish when he's looking at Lisanna but when she's in trouble his body moves on its own and he just acts on impulse and saves her. "I hope she's okay now but I also hope I can figure out what is wrong with me soon." Natsu said finishing getting changed and walking back to classes.

Lisanna felt very comfortable as she opened her eyes staring at an unfamiliar ceiling this being her first time she was in the infirmary let alone falling asleep in one of the beds in there. Lisanna quickly realised she wasn't alone. "Hey sleeping beauty are you feeling okay?" Levy said to her as she sat up.

"What happened to me?" Lisanna questioned her memory currently being a massive blur to her.

"You mean you seriously don't know what happened just now Lisanna?" Lucy said (Having calmed down from her previous experience)

"What do you mean Lucy?"

"Lisanna you fell in the pool and twisted your ankle! You gave us quite the scare." Lucy said expressing her worry.

"I'm sorry I remember now I was sinking to the bottom and then I lost consciousness. I guess it's a good thing Miss Scarlet managed to get to me in time." Lisanna replied unaware who really saved her.

"Wait Lisanna you really don't remember what happened?" Wendy said to her causing Lisanna to get confused.

"What do you mean guys what happened exactly?" Lisanna said looking at the three grinning faces around her.

"Well if you really want to know, as soon as you fell into the pool, Natsu dived straight into the pool with no hesitation whatsoever and then he pulled you back up to the surface. Not only that, when he pulled you out, your breathing wasn't perfect so Natsu gave you CPR and again with no hesitation he just went for it." Lucy said causing Lisanna to blush heavily.

"Wait what?! Natsu did?!" Lisanna said blushing even harder.

"He sure did you would have loved to see it from our view we saw the whole thing and especially that serious look he had on his face when he swam to go get you and when he saved your life it was so cool. So Lisanna, still only see him as a friend?" Levy teased making Lisanna speechless.

"He saved my life? Really I can't believe it! He really did mean what he said when he said he wanted to protect me. My heart won't stop racing! As much as I hate to admit it I may have to speak to my older sister about this" Lisanna thought to herself leaving the others in suspense.

"I-I have to thank him somehow but what do I do?" Lisanna said in a complete mess.

"Well I have just the idea! If you really want to thank him make him some chocolate's or something." Lucy said making him Lisanna flustered.

"Chocolate? But he's just my friend i'm not confessing to him or anything!?" Lisanna said in a panic.

"Relax you can save that for the dance this Friday no rush!" Levy said joining in on the Natsu x Lisanna ship.

Lisanna decided to direct the targeting to Lucy. "I bet Lucy has somebody she would like to give chocolates to!" Lisanna said making Lucy think about a certain blonde haired man in her hand.

Lucy swallowed and nodded with a blush.

Lisanna thought to herself that this was in fact going to be a great week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 advice from a sister

The next day, Lisanna hurried back inside her house escaping from yet another day of her two friends making her so embarrassed about Natsu. However, she completely forgot the worst was yet to come. For she had an even bigger obstacle to get over in order to find out what's wrong with her. And to do that she had to talk to her older sister. Lisanna took a deep breath deciding today was the day she had to leap over this large hurdle and knocked on Mira's bedroom door.

"Come in." a sweet melody said on the other side of the door.

Lisanna slowly pushed open Mira's bedroom door and saw her sister at her desk stacked with piles of paper.

"Oh Lisanna hi."

"Hi big sis." Lisanna said back

"Oh my goodness Lisanna what's wrong you're shaking and your face is so red right now! Are you okay here sit down I'll get you some water.

Lisanna did as she was told sitting down on Mira's bed watching her sister rush back in with some water two minutes later.

Lisanna took a mouthful of water exhaling as she finished the glass of liquid.

"What's the matter are you okay?" Mira questioned not seeing Lisanna like this before.

"Umm big sis I really don't know. My head feels like it's on fire lately and my chest starts hurting when I start thinking about…." Lisanna stopped short still unable to prepare to tell Mira about Natsu.

Mirajane grinned staring at Lisanna trying to break down her defences.

"Oh I see what's going on here, this is about Natsu isn't it?" Mira said causing Lisanna to blush.

"H-H-How did you know?" Lisanna questioned convinced now that Mira had ESP.

"Listen little sis, you have nothing to worry about I know exactly what's going on here."

"Really what is it big sis?" Lisanna said still unable to confirm what was going on.

"It's simple Lisanna you're in love." Mirajane said making Lisanna go silent.

"I had a feeling that may be the case but how?! I've only known Natsu for a little while! Is that even possible?"

"Lisanna don't worry, you have fallen in love with such a great man for you. He's kind, reliable, and sensitive and he treats you right." Mirajane said making lisanna mumble stuff under her breath.

"What was that Lisanna?"

"I said he's also brave, strong and handsome" Lisanna said through her hands which were currently hiding her face.

"Oh looks like you are really into him little sis. So what are you going to do?" Mirajane said hugging her close to her.

"I was kind of hoping you could help me there Mira…" Lisanna said very nervous.

Mirajane smiled brightly feeling very excited that her little sister had come to her for help. Mirajane listened intently as Lisanna told her about her day how she was feeling, Natsu saving her and what she wanted to do. "Are you sure you don't want to tell him how you feel?" Mirajane asked hoping her sister would be more confident.

"There is no way I could do that. He probably doesn't feel the same way and if I told him it would just be awkward for him. He's a nice guy and he's handsome he would probably be much happier with Lucy or even Flare in the next class over they are both much prettier than me." Lisanna said a bit unconfident with herself.

"Listen Lisanna, I've met Natsu quite a few times and I think with what you told me how he dived into the pool after you instantly and even gave you CPR, he must really care about you. I mean CPR for some people would make them nervous. And he just went for it." Mirajane said making Lisanna blush again.

"No I still couldn't do that to him." Lisanna said very quite.

"Okay Lisanna how about this, if you don't want to confess to him, just make some chocolate for him you really want to thank him for all he has done for you right? Well if you're too embarrassed too confess to him, just make them for him as a thank you." Mira said smiling at her.

"Yeah you're right sis I could make him some chocolates! Thanks Mira" Lisanna said hugging her sister.

"Well let's get started then shall we?" Mira said confusing Lisanna.

"Are you sure Mira? I wouldn't want to make you help me when you're busy." Lisanna replied.

"Nonsense, I can do my marking after I help you out with your love problems." Mirajane said leading her to the kitchen.

Before the Strauss sisters reached the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. Lisanna answered the door seeing a Lucy and Levy covered in chocolate on her doorstep.

"What happened to you guys?" Lisanna said seeing their chocolate covered aprons.

"Lisanna, would you mind if you could help Lucy make chocolate? She randomly started spouting how she needed to make chocolates urgently but she made a mess of my kitchen." Levy said making Lucy hide her head in shame.

"Of course you can guys come on in." Lisanna said leading her two friends to the kitchen.

Lucy and Levy both were introduced to Mirajane and began working straight away.

So you decided to make chocolates for Natsu after all Lisanna." Lucy said teasing her.

"It's just to thank him for what he did Lucy that's it!" Lisanna said very embarrassed.

"Have you decided what kind of chocolates you are going to give him?" Levy asked and Lisanna nodded in reply.

"What about you Lucy? Who are you giving chocolates to?" Lisanna questioned making Lucy blush.

"No one really it's just thank you chocolate. I mean Lisanna is already doing it for Natsu. " Lucy said back.

"Hmmm oh really? Then why is the chocolate heart shaped Lucy? I'm sure if you gave this to everyone, as the head cheerleader you would get a lot of unwanted attention." Levy said making Lucy blush.

1 hour later and all of the girl's chocolates had been finished. A line Natsu said went through her head whilst she put the finishing touches on her present for him. (I may not be classy enough to be a knight for you, but think of me as a raging dragon that will blow those away who try to upset you)

"Wow Lisanna those chocolates are very unique. I'm surprised that you didn't go with a love heart shape instead so why did you choose this design?" Lucy asked observing Lisanna's homemade chocolate.

"Well like I said this is a thank you gift for him I'm not confessing my feelings to him. Not that I have any feelings for Natsu!" Lisanna said becoming flustered.

"It's just I think these will make him very happy if he see's them." Lisanna said revealing six pieces of dragon shaped chocolate.

Lisanna, Lucy and Levy wrapped up their chocolates with little ribbons and placed them in their school bags ready for tomorrow to arrive.

"I guess I will take you up on your offer Natsu Dragneel" Lisanna thought to herself that night as she was going to bed."

Meanwhile, whilst Lisanna was making chocolates, Natsu was pretty proactive himself. After he finished doing a few small jobs for a few residents in magnolia, Natsu returned home feeding Happy and then going straight to his room. Natsu did his usual workout routine 100 push ups, 150 sit ups and 100 pull ups. After an exhausting workout, Natsu took a quick shower and a certain sliver haired girl had not let left his thoughts since the other day when he embraced her. Natsu after he dressed placed the envelope on his desk into his school bag. This was a pink envelope with Lisanna's name written on the back. Natsu then lay down on his bed holding two tickets in his hand and smiled as he said. "Right it's time I stop being a coward and man up." With that said Natsu hit the hay and rested for the night waiting in anticipation for tomorrow to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Love Drama

Lisanna woke up as soon as the radio on her alarm clock switched on the song snow fairy playing off making her rise and shine. Lisanna stretched out her arms and went to her mirror to sort out her hair. The white haired teen was half asleep until she looked at her well wrapped parcel on her desk and her eyes shot wide open as today was the day Lisanna had to buck up and face Natsu and give her chocolates to him.

She immediately got to work on her appearance deciding to take a shower first thing her heart racing as she thought about how today was going to play out. As soon as Lisanna got out of the shower she sorted out her hair for a second time and got dressed walking down for breakfast. After eating her toast and drinking her tea, Lisanna went to her school bag making sure the chocolates were still there and were okay. For the first time in ages, Lisanna was actually looking forward to going back to school. You see ever since the incident at the swimming pool, the bullying died out knowing that Natsu was looking out for her. Now everyone greeted her in the classroom and she was especially getting a bit more attention from the boys. Once Lisanna got to school, she opened her shoe locker and found a few wrapped gifts and envelopes for her on closer examination, Lisanna realised that most of them were apology letters to try bury the hatchet.

The white haired maiden walked towards the classroom seeing Natsu there. "Good morning Natsu" Lisanna said quietly still being shy.

"Yo morning Lisanna" Natsu said back smiling at her.

Lisanna's knees began to start shaking feeling that this was a perfect chance to hand the chocolates over to him. "Lisanna are you okay?" Natsu asked seeing her shaking.

"Shouldn't we be going into class Natsu come on let's go in." Lisanna said feeling angry at herself for chickening out.

Lisanna sat at her desk whilst Natsu waited outside for sting and hit her head against her desk to punish her cowardice. Though it hurt, Lisanna found something under the top of her desk and it was hidden under her text book. She lifted her book up finding a pink envelope. She observed the outside of the envelope and saw her name clearly wrote on it. Opening the envelope, she found a letter and this it what was wrote on it.

 _Dear Lisanna_

 _I really need to speak to you about something after school._

 _Could you meet me behind the gymnasium at 3:30 pm alone?_

Lisanna read the whole letter wondering who wrote this to her and quickly hid it from the pink haired teen who was coming close to his desk.

Lisanna smiled at him and then began to think to herself. "Should I meet this person it could be just a prank but if it's somebody wanting to apologise to me about the bullying then the least I could do is hear them out.

"So where is sting Natsu?" Lisanna asked trying to distract him if he saw the note.

"I don't know he should be here by now." Natsu said to her not knowing his whereabouts either.

Meanwhile whilst Natsu and Lisanna were in class, Sting was just about to grab his bag from the locker when he was greeted by someone. "Oh hey Lucy you okay?" Sting said Lucy standing behind him.

"Yeah I'm fine" Lucy said her knee's shaking whilst she hid the chocolates behind her back.

"Lucy are you sure you're okay? You're shaking, is loke bugging you again?" Sting said looking serious towards her.

"No it's not that Sting thanks though. I j-j-just wanted to give you something for helping me the other day." Lucy said handing him the box of chocolates.

Sting was so surprised and smiled brightly. "Wow really these are for me? Thank you so much Lucy! And don't worry I will always be there to protect you." Sting said making Lucy blush and run to class calling him a moron. Sting smiled putting the chocolates into his bag and making his way to class.

Back to Lisanna, it was now lunch time and she was eating lunch with Levy, Lucy and Wendy. The girls were getting very excited over Lucy's bravery. "Wow you did it well done Lucy! What did he think?" Levy said.

"He actually seemed pretty happy to receive them so I think it went okay." Lucy said unable to hide her blush.

"So you didn't give yours to Natsu Lisanna?" Wendy asked

"No I really tried but I panicked if this would ruin my friendship with him or if he told me he had feelings for somebody else" Lisanna said burying herself in her lunch box trying to hide her flustered face.

"Well if you want to thank him Lisanna you need to give him the chocolate. I mean you worked really hard on it and I'm sure he will be very pleased to have them." Wendy said trying to encourage her friend.

"I know but I'm just afraid I've never been in love before." Lisanna said kicking herself two seconds later regretting what she just blurted out looking scared when she saw the other girls grin at her confession.

"I called it! I knew you liked Natsu Lisanna" Levy said closing her book she was reading.

"That's great Lisanna you two would make such a cute couple!" Lucy said feeling less pressure on her now the fire was sent towards Lisanna.

Lisanna sighed not even trying to deny it after she suddenly blurted out loud her confession and just nodded hugging her bag.

"Well then you definitely have to give him the chocolates or if you can't face him just leave them in his desk." Wendy replied trying to give Lisanna some confidence.

Lisanna nodded thanking her friends and going to class early to sneak the chocolates in Natsu's desk. Lisanna felt like a ninja sneaking into class without the teacher or Natsu there to spot her in what she was doing. Lisanna snuck the chocolates into Natsu's desk and then ran out the classroom like there was a fire inside however; the only source of heat she could detect was the fire burning in her heart.

After her espionage mission, the rest of the day flew by and it was then 3:15. Lisanna felt nervous but began her trip to the promised location. Lisanna waiting nervously behind the gymnasium 3:30 quickly approaching. Lisanna looked at her watch and now it showed that the time was 3:35. Lisanna felt upset that this was some sort of prank and decided to leave. All of a sudden, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. Lisanna's first reaction was to scream and say to this molester to let go but then she realised the warm sensation that filled her heart as they embraced her.

"Thank you for the chocolates I loved them." A voice said behind her making her smile and blush.

"How did you know?" Lisanna replied realising it was Natsu.

"Who else would make me such delicious dragon shaped chocolates and be too shy to give them to me." Natsu replied making her feel embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I wanted to its just."

"It doesn't matter I love them and I'm glad you read my letter I sent you." Natsu said making Lisanna feel shocked.

"So it really was you who left me that note?" Lisanna asked feeling confused.

"Yeah I really had to talk to you about something." Natsu said turning her round and placing his arms on her shoulders.

"What is it?" Lisanna said feeling a bit worried what he was going to say. Maybe he's going to tell me he has no feelings for me and he's uncomfortable. Lisanna thought feeling a bit sad.

"I don't know if anybody has asked you yet and it's not until the end of this month, but I was wondering if you would be my date to the fairy high ball?" Natsu said handing her a ticket.

"You really want me to be your date to the prom?" Lisanna asked feeling hopeful.

"Of course Lisanna I'm asking you because I think you're a terrific girl and I know it would be such a great night with you there with me." Natsu said making Lisanna blush.

Lisanna couldn't hold back anymore running into Natsu's chest as if her legs were taking flight. "Omg yes I would love to go with you a million times yes!" Lisanna said taking the ticket from Natsu.

"That's awesome! I'm so glad you're coming with me!" Natsu said hugging her back.

"Natsu?"

"Yes what's up Lisanna?"

"If you don't have any plans, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind walking me home?" Lisanna said feeling strong in the spur of the moment.

"Sure I would love to." Natsu said walking with her through the school gates.

Lisanna and Natsu walked through magnolia in near silence bringing up the normal small talk like the weather, school and food. Lisanna felt a bit sad knowing that after this road that Natsu and her would arrive at her house and she couldn't help but feel sad that Natsu would be leaving already.

Just as Lisanna and Natsu were crossing the road, a speeding car zoomed scraping up the road as it headed straight for them. Natsu was the first to notice the car and acted drastically pushing Lisanna forwards resulting in her landing safely on the grass.

"Ouch why did you do that Na…" Lisanna stopped short watching Natsu get hit by the cars bonnet and screamed as she watched him roll over the top of the car and hitting his face on the road.

"NATSU!" Lisanna screamed rushing towards him and then glaring at the car who kept driving on and showed no signs of stopping. Natsu was groaning as he tried to pick himself up. However, his efforts were futile as he fell flat on his face using the last of his strength to look up at Lisanna.

"Lisanna thank goodness you're alright." Natsu passed out shortly after that the side of his face bleeding and his leg looking very damaged.

Lisanna screamed Natsu's name begging him to wake up as she cradled his head in her lap.

Mirajane came rushing out of the house with Elfman rushing over to their distressed sister who held the pink haired teen in her lap."Lisanna move back please." Mirajane said but Lisanna refused to move. Elfman surprised Lisanna restraining her so Mirajane could see to Natsu.

"No big brother let me go Natsu needs me!" Lisanna begged unable to control her temper.

"Lisanna calm down leave Natsu to Mira." Elfman said causing Lisanna to calm down but cry a river of tears into his chest.

"He's still breathing but we need to call an ambulance immediately! He's in very bad shape." Mirajane said making Lisanna pull out her mobile phone and ring the emergency services.

After describing to the paramedics the emergency, they arrived in the next 5 minutes making Lisanna thank the gods that they lived in a small town.

"Okay be careful everyone this young man is unconscious right now." The paramedic said to the other one who held the stretcher as they loaded it into the ambulance.

"Excuse me do you mind if I can go with him?" Lisanna asked trying to control her emotions.

"Are you related to the boy?"

"No I'm his classmate but he could have just saved my life and I won't forgive myself if he doesn't make it!" Lisanna said begging for them to let her in.

"Okay miss get in the back."

Lisanna didn't hesitate climbing in the back of the ambulance and sat next to Natsu's stretcher. Lisanna's tears dripped from the end of her nose and fell on to Natsu's smiling unconscious face.

"Oh Natsu please be alright. I still haven't had the chance to tell you how I feel!" Lisanna said as the sirens drowned out her thoughts.

 **So there it is Chapter 6 I hope you liked it guys! I thought that this story was missing a bit of drama to bring these two closer and what better way to do it than take a fluff chapter and twist it dramatically to a tragic moment. Please let me know what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Lisanna's worried! Who hurt Natsu?

Only a day had passed since Lucy had gotten a teary phone call from a young Lisanna Strauss who broke down whilst explaining to her about what just happened to Natsu how he was just in an accident and he was heading to hospital. Lucy tried her best to calm Lisanna down but she was in hysterics and was also sounded out by the screeching sirens in the background. Lucy really wanted to help Lisanna but she was cut off in the middle of the phone call and when she tried to phone her back, her phone appeared to be switched off so she would have to speak to her at school. Lucy walked through the school entrance and checked her surroundings. Lucy went towards the lockers however, no matter where she looked, the white haired girl was nowhere to be seen.

Lucy approached her locker and turned suddenly when she felt somebody tap her on the shoulder. "Oh Lisanna are you?" Lucy said stopping herself short when she saw not white hair but golden blonde instead.

"Hey Lucy you're pretty jumpy today?" Sting said seeing Lucy look concerned.

"Oh my god Sting haven't you heard what happened yesterday?" Lucy said looking sad now.

"Well the only thing I recall is getting those delicious chocolates from you" Sting said smiling hoping to cheer her up.

"Sting something terrible happened to Natsu. He's in the hospital!" Lucy said almost tearing up.

"Whoa what do you mean?! What happened to Natsu?" Sting said looked very worried.

"He was walking Lisanna home yesterday and then just as he was approaching her house, he was hit by a speeding car!" Lucy said making sting shocked.

"Oh my god! Where's Lisanna right now then? Is she in the hospital as well?" Sting asked.

"No Natsu pushed onto the grass across the road that's why he alone got hit by the car." Lucy replied.

"Of course, that sounds like Natsu alright. Well he should be proud of himself Lucy he's a hero. Wow yeah that's definitely my buddy he's always out to protect others." Sting said feeling nostalgic.

Sting was interrupted of his thoughts when he noticed Lucy was looking very sad.

"I just wish there was something I could do for Lisanna, she's just moved here and now she's so upset because of what happened to him. I feel so useless!" Lucy said suddenly stopping short when she felt a warm feeling in her heart.

"Don't worry Lucy; Natsu will be just fine he's really tough. You're not useless there is something you can do. You can be yourself and be Lisanna's moral support and just keep her laughing and smiling. Don't ever say you're useless again Luce you're a great person. Just be supportive and keep her happy." Sting said holding Lucy close to him in a comfortable embrace.

Lucy broke down and began crying into his chest for a few minutes and sting dared not move a muscle until she calmed down.

"Are you feeling better now?" sting said looking down at her.

Lucy wiped her eyes and nodded at him.

"Yeah thanks sting I'm feeling okay now." Lucy said with a slight blush.

"No problem I'm always here for you Lu." Sting said making Lucy retreat in embarrassment.

"What are you saying you idiot geez." Lucy said storming off in embarrassment with sting's new nickname for her.

Sting just smiled as she walked off knowing this is what she is like and she wasn't really mad at him.

A few minutes later, Lisanna arrived at school a black cloud appearing over her head as she journeyed through the corridor. It was understandable that she was incredibly worried about Natsu after his accident also she was quite irritated that she had to leave him alone whilst she attended school. Lisanna reminisced a sad flashback of a memory she had with Natsu just before she left yesterday.

"I hate to have to leave you like this Natsu but my brother and sister refuses to let me miss school seeing as I have just started there." Lisanna said feeling pretty sad to leave him on his own.

"That's okay Lisanna I understand" Natsu said with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call your parents?" Lisanna said feeling very concerned for him.

"Ummm uh no that's okay thank you. My parents died six years ago in a car crash. I've been living on my own ever since." Natsu said looking downwards to the floor as he said it even though it had been six years; he still grew grim whenever he had to talk about it.

Lisanna suddenly started to cry and wrap her arms around his neck and without even realising, kissed him on the cheek.

"You're my hero Natsu and I will always be thankful for what you did for me. I can't thank you enough you really are my hero." Lisanna said quickly realising her actions and retreating from the hospital room with a blush on her face.

Natsu had the same reaction hiding his head under his covers feeling his cheek as he closed his eyes.

Back to the present time, Lisanna had just finished retrieving her books from her locker and began walking towards class.

"Hey new girl!"

"Yes can I help you?" Lisanna replied to this stranger's aggressive voice.

"It should have been you hit by that car you stupid girl! You think you're so special just because Natsu walked you home." A student said striking Lisanna verbally right through the gut.

"Yeah she's right why don't you go home and make sure you're the one who ends up in hospital this time!" Another student said causing Lisanna to start crying.

"What the heck did I do to you people to make you something so horrible?! I didn't ask Natsu to end up in hospital you know!" Lisanna screamed running off in tears past Lucy and Levy.

"Let's go Levy!" Lucy said racing after Lisanna.

Levy was just about to follow her but then she noticed something going on in the corner of her eye.

Gajeel Redfox was approaching the two students who just mouthed off Lisanna. Levy was shocked when she saw him deliver a punch right to the other male's gut causing the girl next to him to kneel down and comfort him.

"Gajeel why did you do that to Eric?!" another white haired girl asked trying to assess the boy's damage.

"Don't screw with me Sorano! I know exactly what you two did!" Gajeel barked back looking down at the student on his knees.

"What are you talking about we didn't do anything Gajeel" Sorano replied nervously.

"I know for a fact you two are ruining phantom lord's name by going out of your way to doing reckless hit and run attacks on other students! You know for a fact that isn't how we role Sorano! Eric!" Gajeel said causing Sorano to sweat in fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gajeel we didn't hit anyone." Sorano replied lying through her teeth.

"Don't lie to me! I know for a fact you two were planning on putting the new girl in hospital because she was getting to friendly with Salamander! That's why you wanted to take her out of the picture Sorano! But your stupid feelings for him aren't going to be tolerated in this gang when you go and sully our name by making us out to be criminal's and murderers!" Gajeel said leaving Sorano speechless and afraid.

"Damn it screw this I'm going now! Don't you dare do something like this again or I will definitely send you straight to where Natsu is right now!" Gajeel said walking away to the courtyard.

Levy seeing the whole thing was curious to see where he was going. Levy followed him out to the courtyard and saw the next scene right before her eyes. A black cat began to approach Gajeel and by the fact it had no collar and a scar above its eye, Levy could tell it was a stray.

"Damn it you're here again? Geez looks like nobody fed you again. Well what can you do your just a little guy. Here I expected you to turn up so here's your treat." Gajeel said looking both ways to make sure he wasn't being watched.

And when he deemed it safe, removed a metal bowl from his bag and poured some cat food from the box. Gajeel smiled and stroked the cat after he finished his meal and then froze in place when he saw the blue haired girl watching him.

"So the terrifying and feared Black steel has a sweet side after all." Levy said in a teasing tone.

"Don't tell anyone what you just saw or I'll kill you shorty!" Gajeel said trying to intimidate her.

"I'm sorry for not being scared of a sweet man who fed a stray cat and defended my friend after she got bullied." Levy replied smiling at him.

"Shut up I really will kill you" Gajeel said in a less scary tone.

"When I see you up close you're actually very handsome Gajeel and the fact I saw you protect Lisanna and feed that black cat just now it makes me see you in another light." Levy said approaching him.

"Hey nerd, back away from black steel! You need to talk to me before you can speak to the boss!" Said a hooded thug cracking his knuckles.

"You heard Totomaru bookworm, back away from Gajeel" A blue haired woman said as she sent a piercing glare at Levy.

"Oi guys, I don't need you to take care of my problems so back off!" Gajeel barked but Totomaru still closed in on Levy.

"I told you to get lost brat!" Totomaru said sending a punch towards Levy who closed her eyes as the fist closed in on her.

Totomaru cried out in pain his punch crashing into something solid and strong.

"I told you, to leave her alone!" Gajeel said successfully blocking the punch and dealing a powerful counter punch with his other fist connecting with the thugs face.

Levy couldn't help but blush looking at Gajeel after he defended her.

"Scram you bastards before I show you the true strength of black steel!" Gajeel said scaring them off.

"Um thank you Gajeel" Levy said staring at him.

"Are you an idiot? Don't you know phantom lord thugs don't care if you're a boy or girl if they get riled up they will hit you! Don't put yourself in dangerous situations like that short stuff you could get seriously hurt!" Gajeel said getting right in her face.

Levy couldn't say any words for the first time so she just merely nodded to him.

"Well if I've cleared that for you, get out of here." Gajeel said walking away.

"Ummm if it's okay with you, here something to say thanks you." Levy said handing him a box of chocolates.

"Keh fine consider it repayment for me saving your ass back there." Gajeel said taking the chocolates.

"Sure see you later" Levy said waving to him as he walked away.

Levy's heart wouldn't stop racing after that incident and then realised that Lisanna was upset and probably needed her help right now. Levy ran from the courtyard to look for Lisanna and Lucy.

Shortly after Levy's encounter with Gajeel, she met up with Lucy, Lisanna and Wendy and managed to cheer her up. After the final bell sounded, Lisanna was spoken to by Lucy.

"So Lisanna are you off to the hospital to see Natsu?" Lucy said

"Yeah I'm kind of nervous to tell the truth. Ever since he saved me, I haven't been able to control myself around him. I get so flustered and it takes every bit of my will power to not confess to him." Lisanna replied blushing faintly.

"Awww she's in love" Wendy said making Lisanna blush more.

Lisanna was so embarrassed that she could barely utter a response.

"I guess I am" She replied going fully red in the face after saying it.

"I'm happy for you Lisanna, after all the abuse you've been through you deserve to be happy." Lucy said making Lisanna smile.

"Yeah I just really trust him and I really want to stay by his side" Lisanna said able to speak her feelings clearly now.

"Well tell him Lis he wont know unless you tell him." Levy said

"I'm afraid he'll reject me and then our friendship will be ruined" Lisanna said in a sad tone.

"Nonsense Lisanna! You're funny, beautiful and very kind. There is nothing wrong with you." Lucy said making Lisanna smile.

"Hey, didn't you say Natsu invited you to the prom?" Levy asked

"Yeah he asked me to be his date" Lisanna said feeling happy and giddy.

"That's perfect! Confess to him after the prom and then you can finally find out the answer you have been waiting for." Lucy said in a confident tone.

"I don't know. Ahhh I really should be getting to the hospital! Bye guys." Lisanna said retreating from the interrogation squad.

"Haha she's so adorable." Lucy said after she left the room.

"So have you met someone yet Lucy?" Levy said making Lucy blush.

"That's ridiculous of course not! What about you?" Lucy replied with a huge blush

"No way! I don't like any boy at this school that way!" Levy answered back also blushing.

"Levy may I have a word with you please?" The teacher said stacking some paper work on her desk.

"Yes miss Scarlett. What can I do for you?" Levy replied.

"I was wondering if you could tutor someone who is failing in literature at the moment" Erza replied.

"Sure Miss scarlet who is it this time?" Levy asked packing her bag.

"Mr Gajeel Redfox, can I count on you?" Erza said making Levy stutter.

"Uhh y-y-yeah sure I can do that" Levy replied blushing.

"Excellent I'll notify him first thing tomorrow. Have a good evening girls and be safe." Miss scarlet replied walking out the classroom.

Levy walked out the classroom with Lucy with a massive blush on her face as she walked the opposite direction as she journeyed home.

Meanwhile, Lisanna arrived at the hospital and approached Natsu's room. Just before she could enter the room, Lisanna heard Natsu talking somebody else.

"So Natsu you're here again I see" A woman said on the other side of the door.

"Yeah this time it wasn't because of the job" Natsu said with a grin.

"I'll say you're certainly very lucky that the damage wasn't too bad, you should be out of here in two days thanks to your surgery being tomorrow. I guess your kindness has made people very grateful to you."

"Haha yeah I guess" Natsu replied

"So is there a special girl yet Natsu?"

"Well yeah there kind of is" Natsu replied.

"Ooh so somebody has finally stolen your heart! Tell me all about it!"

"Umm well my love is kind of unrequited" Natsu replied feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Aww that's so sweet, I'm sure she will return your feelings."

"Thanks Jenny I'll do my best." Natsu replied to the nurse who left the room and bumped into Lisanna.

"Hey you here to see Natsu?"

"Yeah is he okay to be seen?" Lisanna replied.

"Go ahead and see him, he needs someone to spend some time with." Nurse Jenny replied.

"Thanks I just hope I'm good enough for him." Lisanna said

"Don't be silly, Natsu is lucky to have a friend like you." Nurse Jenny said patting her on the shoulder and then she left.

Lisanna opened the door after knocking and being invited inside.

"Hey Lisanna how's it going it's great to see you!" Natsu said smiling brightly.

"Hey you how are you feeling?" Lisanna replied sitting next to him.

"Yeah I'm feeling fine the nurse said I should be out of here in two days. Isn't that great?" Natsu said full of enthusiasm.

"Yeah that's great I'm glad you're coming back to school." Lisanna said still feeling guilty about the accident.

"Yeah and I'll also still be able to take you to the prom! You still want to be my date right?" Natsu said

"Yeah of course Natsu I can't wait." Lisanna said back.

"Are you okay Lisanna you seem a little down." Natsu questioned seeing Lisanna look a bit sad.

"What yeah I'm fine" Lisanna said trying to convince herself.

"Don't be like that talk to me" Natsu relied smiling at her.

"Well it's just not the same at school without you." Lisanna said taken by surprise as Natsu quickly hugged her.

"I'm sorry you're just so cute I couldn't help myself. Don't worry I'll be having surgery tomorrow and I'll be back at school in two days."

"Well uh here is the notes for today." Lisanna said handing Natsu a copy of her notes.  
"You really made a copy of today's notes just for me?"

"Yeah is that okay?" Lisanna replied.

"Yeah that's fantastic! Thank you Lisanna you're awesome!" Natsu replied.

"I umm also baked you some cookies to um you know thank you again for saving my life." Lisanna said handing over a transparent bag of cookies.

"That's brilliant! I love you're home made stuff those chocolates were so good and I was dying for more of your home made treats!" Natsu said making Lisanna blush.

"Well I'm glad you like them."

"Like them? I love them! Honestly there the best!" Natsu said back making her smile.

"Well I should get going otherwise my siblings are going to start turning the city upside down to look for me." Lisanna said with a small giggle.

"Hey Lisanna, when I get out of here, would you mind coming to my house for dinner to thank you for the chocolates and the cookies?" Natsu said causing Lisanna to stop in her tracks.

"Sure I'd love to I'll see you tomorrow okay." Lisanna said gathering up her bag and heading for the door.

"Sure thing lis see you later get home safe." Natsu said and Lisanna nodded and exited the room power walking to the exit of the hospital whilst her heart beated rapidly at 100 miles per hour whilst she thought about Natsu. She was already nervous and excited about the prom and now he had invited her to dinner as well! Excited wasn't powerful enough to describe how she felt right now.

Meanwhile, in two different households both Lucy and Levy were experiencing the same feeling as Lisanna as they both thought about the men they began to develop feelings for. Levy and Lucy's faces were dyed pink as they thought about the boy in their heads one of masculine coal black and another of gorgeous blonde. Lucy and Levy had a mission a goal to conquer in their minds and they were both the same as Lisanna's. They both wished to take the man of their dreams to the prom with them. And they were both going to try their hardest to achieve this after all of the encouragement they gave Lisanna, they couldn't ignore their own feelings and not try to progress any further with their own obstacles.

Lisanna, Lucy and Levy all fell asleep that night all thinking about their individual princes and heroes as they relaxed and ended another day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Natsu's back! Levy becomes a teacher

All eyes were on the entrance of the front school doors as a shade of pink appeared from outside. All was silent throughout the hallway as the merry teen hopped his way through the entrance using his temporary crutches to make his way inside. "Hey everyone, look it's fairy tail high academies hero!" A random student shouted out causing all throughout the corridor to erupt with applause congratulating Natsu and welcoming him back to school.

Natsu grinned as he journeyed through the school being gently patted on the back and greeted warmly by the students. Natsu carried on towards his locker accidentally dropping a few books from his bag as he was still getting used to the crutches which currently hindered his reflexes.

"Oh don't worry buddy let me get that for you" Sting said picking up Natsu's books and giving him a gentle hug.

"Thanks sting I guess I'm not used to walking just yet." Natsu said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Don't be silly I'm just glad your okay man I was worried about you after I heard it from Lucy." Sting replied opening Natsu's locker for him.

"Oh Lucy huh? You two gotten closer now?" Natsu said catching Sting off guard.

"Really, you're back for five minutes and you're already bringing this up." Sting said scratching the back of his head trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You better believe it buddy! I'm just happy for you man. So have you asked her to the dance yet?" Natsu asked Sting causing him to get flustered.

"Well you know ever since you ended up in hospital a time hasn't come up yet." Sting replied.

"So even though you're now in high-school, you still need me to be your wingman? Well don't worry you don't have to put it off anymore so go ask her today" Natsu said teasing him further.

"I'm glad to see that your accident didn't change you one bit pal." Sting said laughing healthily for the first time in a while.

"Hey no problem Sting I've got your back." Natsu said closing his locker.

"So how about you and Lisanna man? You going to tell her how you feel at the prom?" Sting said this time catching Natsu off guard.

"Geez I'm out of the hospital and you don't hesitate to spring that on me suddenly. Let's just say I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Natsu said talking into the back of his hand.

"Oh so now who is putting things off?" Sting said laughing again showing truly how much he missed his best friend.

Natsu and Sting walked past the lockers and just as they passed one miss strauss' locker, Natsu slipped an envelope in the holes so Lisanna would see it before she got to class.

As Natsu predicted, a few minutes later Lisanna, Lucy, Levy and Wendy walked towards their lockers. Lucy reached Lisanna's locker before she even had the chance to see the envelope hanging out of it.

"Oh look Lisanna, looks like your hero made it school today safe and sound." Lucy said passing the letter to Lisanna.

Lisanna blushed and smiled as she slipped the letter into her bag.

"Eh no fair Lisanna let us see as well!" Levy said trying to sneak in her bag.

"No way! It's my letter." Lisanna said with a mischievous grin.

"Just wait till prom day Levy then we'll be able to get all the juicy details." Lucy said making Lisanna blush.

"Nothing's going to happen that will satisfy your desires Lucy! We're just friends after all." Lisanna said stamping her foot as the words she said made her feel uneasy.

"Pfft! Please Lisanna, you two may as well be dating after all he has done for you! It's written all over your face that you want to be his girl." Levy said grinning as Lisanna blushed harder.

"It doesn't matter what I want! What if he likes another girl and he just treats every girl like he does for me." Lisanna said hurting with every word she uttered.

"Don't be silly Lisanna; you've only been in magnolia for so long so you don't Natsu as well as we do. And in all the years we've known him, you are the first girl he has actually been fully interested in. Let's review, he saved you from drowning after swimming laps with the other tough competitors, stopped you being bullied by taking on the scariest delinquent in the school and just recently threw himself into a car to prevent you getting hurt. I'm sorry Lisanna but that boy is crazy for you!" Wendy said making Lisanna smile.

"I guess you're right" Lisanna replied

"So are you going to tell him how you feel at the dance?" Lucy asked whilst Levy had her head in the clouds as she stared at a certain someone while her friends interrogated Lisanna.

"Hey what do you think Levy? Levy?" Lucy said snapping Levy out of her day dream.

"Huh what!" Levy said brought back to reality.

"Oh I see, hey guys let's set our sights on the fresh meat. Isn't today the day you're spending some alone time with phantom lords leader Levy hmm?" Lucy said making Levy's colour match Lisanna's

"I'm just tutoring him! Geez Lucy you have a habit of making things worse than they sound." Levy said pouting as she put her books in her bag.

"Come on don't fight it, I know for a fact that you have a crush on fairy tail highs top bad boy." Lucy said giving Levy a tiny nudge.

"Me?! What about you Lucy you can't stop thinking about our classes' golden haired prince charming!" Levy said making it Lucy's turn to go on the defensive.

Whilst those two battled to make the other more embarrassed, Lisanna opened the letter left in her locker.

 **Hey Lisanna it's Natsu**

 **I'm back to school today surgery was a complete success just like I promised.**

 **I'm sorry to have worried you Lis but could you meet me after school?**

 **I was wondering if you could come to mine and help me study for tomorrow's exam?**

 **I guess I'm asking if you wouldn't mind me making you dinner today rather than a later date?**

 **I know the girls can tease you about this so if you mean to keep it under the hat, just tap on my desk three times as you come into class today.**

 **Thanks all the best Natsu: D :D**

Lisanna with the speed of a cheetah shoved the read letter back in her bag taking all the precautions to make sure her friends didn't read this letter before tomorrow when it would have already happened. Lisanna folded it into the smallest piece of paper and hid it inside her pencil case. But on the inside, Lisanna's heart was racing thinking about that letter she received and decided she wanted to reply to his message ASAP and that meant hurrying up her friends who were currently still locked in a battle of who could be the most embarrassed.

"Now now guys let's stop talking about the future and focus on getting to class before we miss the bell." Lisanna said racing on ahead with the biggest smile she had all day.

Lisanna responded to Natsu's message just as instructed tapped on Natsu's desk three times and smiled at him. Natsu smiled back and moved his crutches aside making it easier for Lisanna to take her seat.

After Lisanna entered the classroom, Lucy and Levy arrived shortly after taking their own seats. Just as Lucy sat down, she felt somebody poke her. Curious to find out who did so, Lucy turned around and noticed somebody behind her was passing a note to her. Lucy given the fact that the homeroom teacher had not arrived yet, opened the piece of paper and went into some kind of trance as she read what the note had to say.

 **Hey Lu it's me**

 **I was wondering if you wouldn't mind getting a cup of coffee with me after school I have something to talk to you about.**

 **I'll be by the school gates until 4 pm maybe see you then**

 **Sting x**

Lucy smiled reading the letter and felt pretty freaked out how she was just talking about sting with Levy and she suddenly got an invitation from him. Lucy didn't worry about the small details and just grinned accepting the plans she now had after school. Just as Lucy put the note away in her bag, Mirajane walked into the classroom.

"Good morning class. I would just like to start by welcoming back the class hero Natsu Dragneel to our classroom and hope everyone does their best in helping in anyway they can for him until he's back to full condition. Now that's been said, I would like to remind you all that you have an exam tomorrow afternoon so be sure to revise well for it and do your best!" Miss strauss said following a simple yes teacher.

"Okay now I will take attendance."

After another tiring day of school, the three girls conversed as they left the classroom.

"So what have you guys got planned today then?" Levy asked as she left with a note from Miss Scarlett's classroom containing Gajeel's home address.

"Oh you know I've got to get home and cram for this exam. I've got to keep my grades up or my Dad will blow a fuse if I get below a B again." Lucy replied with a nervous laugh.

"Oh? And what about you Lisanna?" Lucy asked the snow haired teen.

"Who me? Well same as you really, I mean my older sister's a teacher and believe me at home she can be pretty scary if I slack off my studies." Lisanna replied with a slight shiver.

"Miss Strauss no way! She's like the nicest teacher I know." Levy said

"Believe me, that's why she is so terrifying when she shifts gears." Lisanna said nervously giggling.

"Well I'll see you guys later then" Levy said her head feeling dizzy as she thought about going to Gajeel's home.

"Do your best girl! You can whip him into shape Levy good luck!" Lucy said causing Levy to outburst.

"It's not like that!" Levy said as she stormed off trying to hide her face.

"Well best of luck Lucy I'll see you tomorrow" Lisanna said going towards the back gate by the cherry blossom tree where a Natsu Dragneel was waiting for her camouflaged in the cherry petals.

Lucy likewise was meeting Sting at the front gates and both girls went along with the men they both cared for and carried out their activity for the day.

Meanwhile, Levy was mustering up all of her courage as she rang the door bell of Gajeel redfoxes apartment. After a few minutes, Gajeel answered the door in irritation his torso completely naked revealing to the now shocked Levy every muscled proportion of his chest and abdomen.

"Yeah who the hell is it?! Oh it's you shorty, what do you want?" Black steel said leaning on the wall.

"Umm didn't Miss Scarlet tell you? I'm here to tutor you." Levy said still embarrassed as she couldn't avert her eyes from Gajeel's well built body.

"Come to think of it that annoying woman did say something about a student coming over to my house at some point. So that's you then?"

"Uh yes I'm here to help you with your subjects."

"Geez what a pain, well you might as well come in then." Black steel said leading the way as he put on a crimson no sleeved t-shirt. Levy could see from it's condition, the t-shirt originally had sleeves and were most likely torn off by Gajeel himself. Levy then began to wander off in her thoughts as she thought of the possibility of his biceps being the cause of Gajeel's sleeve's tearing off.

"Oi go sit down in the front room I'll be there in a second." Gajeel said as he went to what Levy figured out was the kitchen.

Levy obeyed his command and sat down next to Gajeel's kotatsu. Just as Levy settled her bag on the floor and began emptying out her equipment, she jumped out of her skin when she felt something wet touch her skin. Levy stood up in shock her surprise quickly subsiding as she found it what touched her.

"Meow"

"Oh it's you!" Levy said stroking the black between the ears.

"Oi Lily it's time for food." Gajeel said settling down a food bowl for the young black cat.

"It's just as I thought, you really are a good person Gajeel." Levy said smiling at him.

"Well he was always bugging me at school and if somebody found out that I was feeding a stray cat it would damage my reputation god damnit!"Gajeel said sitting down next to her.

"Don't lie, you took him in because you knew he was a stray and needed a home, you even gave him a name." Levy said very happy that Gajeel wasn't trying to hide his true character.

"Damn shut up I'll kill you" Gajeel said hiding a small blush.

Levy giggled and put her textbook on the table.

"Should we start off with some Japanese history?" Levy said changing the subject.

"Sure um has anybody you know tried messing with you since the other day?" Gajeel said quietly just loud enough for Levy to hear.

Those words shot Levy straight through the heart as she realised that Gajeel was actually looking out for her.

"No I'm fine thank you; ever since you stood up for me nobody has tried anything so it's all okay." Levy said trying to hide her blush.

"Right well that's good then. Well let's get this over with then Shrimp so we can get that annoying woman off my back." Gajeel said opening his book whilst lily climbed into his lap.

"Seems like he has grown really fond of you" Levy said stroking the cat.

"Damnit he's just been a nuisance but I couldn't just leave him alone to starve." Gajeel said stroking the cat on the head.

"That's not true, you're a very sweet person Gajeel and I don't care if i'm the only one who knows it." Levy said hiding behind her book.

"Geez okay before we get started I just remembered I need to get some drinks and more cat food from the store." Gajeel said grabbing his wallet.

"Are you coming or not?" Gajeel said making Levy jump.

"Ye- yes!" Levy said grabbing her bag following him out the door.

Levy and Gajeel walked down to the convenience store side by side making Levy's feel so nervous and shy the fact she was out with Gajeel in public.

Levy and Gajeel entered the shop and exited in no time at all. Levy felt something cold touch her cheek and was surprised what the chill came from.

"What's this for?" Levy asked holding the can in her hands.

"It's a thank you I guess for agreeing to tutor me. I don't want to fail." Gajeel said facing away from her.

"Gajeel." Levy said with a blush and a smile.

"Hey it's Levy!" a dark haired student said pointing right towards the blue haired girl.

"No way you're right Ren it is Levy" Eve said pointing her out to their friend.

"Ah Levy you're looking as lovely as ever. Have you made up your mind about my invitation to be my prom date?" Hibiki said with his beaming smile.

"Umm no I haven't had time to think about it." Levy said feeling embarrassed being asked in front of Gajeel.

"What's there to think about Levy, mine and your academic ability exceeds everyone else in the school so just come with me." Hibiki said sharing Levy's shock as a muscular arm pulled her away from him into his chest.

"Sorry pretty boy, but Levy is going to the prom with Black steel." Gajeel said with an arm around her waist causing Levy to question if this was reality right now.

"Hold on a second, you can't just take Levy as your own." Hibiki said.

"Sorry to break this to you but she likes me buddy gihi!" Gajeel said holding her closer to him.

Hibiki and the rest of his crew retreated home not willing to throw their lives away to try steal Levy back.

"Oi shrimp let's go." Gajeel said walking off after releasing her.

"Hey wait up Gajeel!" Levy said trying to follow Gajeel through the huge crowd.

As Levy tried to catch up, she accidentally stumbled about to hit the floor. Just as Levy's face was about to make impact with the floor, she felt a warm sensation in her heart as a rough hand grabbed her wrist.

"Oi shrimp you'll get lost if you don't be careful, so always stay close to me." Gajeel said holding out his hand.

It was at that moment where Levy knew that this day was going to be a great day.

 **Chapter 8 is finally done** **I'm on a roll with this story at the moment so expect chapter nine very soon. I hope you are all enjoying this story and more ships to be wrote in this story so look forward to it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 so this is your house? Sting what did you want to ask me?

In another section of magnolia, while Levy was tutoring Gajeel, two students of fairy tail high exited from the school. The two walked at a slow pace due to the salmon haired boys leg was bandaged and being balanced by crutches. Whilst the white haired girl began to daydream both excited and nervous about going to the boy's home for the very first time. Lisanna was spacing out to the degree she accidentally stumbled tripping over a rock. Lisanna regained her senses feeling a strong arm wrapped around her belly.

"You okay Lisanna?" Natsu asked lifting her back up.

"Yeah I'm sorry I was just thinking about something." Lisanna replied embarrassed about suddenly falling down.

"It's okay as long as you're not harmed." Natsu said smiling towards her.

Lisanna giggled and then replied to him. "Geez It should be me making sure you don't fall over with your leg like that and yet despite your injury it doesn't even seem like it's damaged." Lisanna said.

"Okay Lis I trust you to make sure I don't fall." Natsu said laughing as well.

Lisanna grabbed onto his arm and smiled. "Then I won't disappoint you." She replied feeling sneaky for grabbing onto him.

"So how much further until we get there?" Lisanna questioned still worried about Natsu's leg.

Lisanna was interrupted when somebody else called out to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu how's it going my boy?" Lisanna turned her head to see the baker calling out to himself so casually.

"Hey Kevin not too bad how's the family?" Natsu replied.

"They're great thanks. Just thought I'd bring something over the wife made." Kevin said handing over a well decorated strawberry iced cake.

"Oh wow that looks great thanks I guess I'll use that for dessert today." Natsu replied.

"Oh I'm sorry what am I thinking I'll just give it this young lady you have with you to carry." The baker said handing the cake to Lisanna.

"Good going Natsu she's a keeper" he whispered in Natsu's ear.

"Shut up you and go back to your shop" Natsu replied getting embarrassed.

"Let's go Lisanna it's just through this street." Natsu replied hopping towards the path to his house.

"Wow it seems that you're well known around here Natsu?" Lisanna said regarding the many residents who greeted him as he passed by them in the streets.

"Well you see I'm a handyman so I've done various jobs for people around Magnolia didn't your sister tell you?" Natsu said remembering his first encounter with Mira.

"No she didn't say anything to me." Lisanna replied

"Well she had a flat tyre outside my house so I helped her refit a new one when she was on her way to the school." Natsu replied causing Lisanna to smile.

"Wow you saved my sister from quite a bind thank you for helping Mirajane with her car Natsu. As I thought you really are a good person.

Natsu blushed and stroked her head.

"Well I'm glad to be called a good person by you Lisanna."

After a few minutes of casual conversation between the two students, Natsu and Lisanna finally reached the Dragneel residency.

"Well here we are home sweet home." Natsu said unlocking the door and removing his shoes.

"Please make your self at home and I'll bring you some tea." Natsu said entering the kitchen whilst Lisanna sat herself down.

Whilst Natsu fumbled around with cups and cutlery, Lisanna felt a tickling sensation on the back of her hand.

Lisanna started to giggle and then smiled widely when she saw the cute little blue animal staring up at her.  
"So cute! Wow hello little guy your so soft." Lisanna said stroking the cat behind the ear.

"Ahh I see you have met my little buddy Lis. His name's happy." Natsu said sitting down next to her and the energetic pet.

"He's so cute Natsu." Lisanna said now cradling the animal in her arms.

"He's taken a huge liking to you Lisanna he normally only lets me hold him." Natsu said taking off his blazer and placing it on the arm rest.

"I love animals so I'm glad he likes me. I'm really glad I was beginning to think you were completely alone here." Lisanna replied trying not to show sadness.

"Yeah I've had him for quite a while now. Anyway here's your tea." Natsu said handing Lisanna her cup along with some sugar and milk for optional usage.

"Thank you. (Lisanna took a sip of the tea. Mmmm it's delicious." Lisanna said removing the cup from her lips.

"I'm happy it's to your taste. So shall we get started with our revising? Dinner is in the oven now so now would be a good time." Natsu said causing Lisanna to frown.

"Oh do we really have to study? It's hard for me to motivate myself without Mirajane glaring over my shoulder" Lisanna said with a small giggle due to the fact she didn't much care for studying and was forced to by her older sister.

"Huh? Okay I see what you're doing here. Alright I'll tell you what, for every subject you help me with, I will obey any command you issue me anything goes. How does that sound Lisanna?" Natsu said grinning triumphantly.

"Hmm sounds interesting. (Lisanna paused for a bit teasing him by not answering immediately.) I suppose that sounds motivating enough. Okay let's start!" Lisanna said getting out her own books and pencil case.

"Sounds like you're ready to go now." Natsu said retrieving his books as well.

"Yeah you could say I'm, fired up now!" Lisanna said putting on her game face as the two began to study. Lisanna was looking forward to this bargain she was offered.

Meanwhile at a café in the marketplace, Lucy and Sting were sat opposite one another menu's in hand.

"So do you want something to eat as well Lu? It's my treat?" Sting said placing the menu down.

"Well if you don't mind I really fancied some ice cream right now." Lucy said back to him.

"You got it I owe you for those tasty chocolates so this is on me." Sting replied signalling over the waitress.

"Oh don't you two make a cute couple, it just so happens today that we are having a special for couples today, if you would both like we have a deal for a jumbo sized sundae for you to share?"

"Sounds good to me Lucy what about you?" Sting replied

"But (Lucy stopped speaking when she saw Sting signal her to go along with it. I mean yeah sure it looks delicious." Lucy said as the waitress jotted down their order and headed back to the kitchen.

Lucy blushed and spoke in a low tone as the waitress retreated to the kitchen.

"Are you sure about this? I mean pretending I'm your girlfriend?" Lucy said still feeling a bit unconfident in herself because of her previous relationship.

"Why wouldn't I want to be seen with a beautiful and great girl like you Lu?" Sting said smiling at her.

"Sting." Lucy replied blushing but suddenly freezing in fear as soon as the bell on the door sounded indicating another customer entering the café.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Sting said seeing immediately what was upsetting as he turned his head. And saw that smug bastard with another girl as he walked to another open table.

Lucy was startled as soon as she felt a warm touch on her hand. She looked up and saw sting grasping her hand.

"It's okay; I won't let him hurt you I promise to protect you. So please just enjoy yourself and let me handle him if it comes to it." Sting said making Lucy blush feeling she could actually put all her faith in Sting.

"Thank you Sting I'm happy you said that. I will let my hair down and enjoy our time together." Lucy said smiling again making Sting feel relieved.

A few moments later, Lucy and Sting's ice cream and drinks was delivered to the table. The pair didn't hesitate to dig into the mouth watering dessert.

"Come to think of it, you said you had something you wanted to talk to me about Sting?" Lucy said having another spoonful of ice cream.

"Yeah that's right something very important." Sting said taking a sip of his coffee and then began to discuss what he deemed very important.

"Listen Lucy I have something to ask you. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind…." Sting said stopping suddenly feeling nervous.

"What is it Sting? You've been there for me a lot so please ask away." Lucy replied making this easier for Sting.

"Okay I will ask you then. Lucy, will you be my date to the prom this Friday?" Sting said taking Lucy by surprise.

"You really want to take someone like me to the prom?" Lucy said on the verge of tears covering her eyes.

"It would make me the happiest man alive Lucy." Sting said wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Then I guess it's okay if you take me." Lucy said still shocked but her mood had turned for the better and she was now smiling again feeling the taste of the ice cream had tripled in its flavour now she felt so energetic and joyful.

Whilst Sting and Lucy enjoyed their meal, Lisanna and Natsu were hard at work with their studies.

"There that's one down so now you have to obey one of my commands!" Lisanna said with an evil grin.

"Yes your majesty what is your order?" Natsu said in a joyous tone bowing towards her.

"Hmmm let me think. I got it! My first decree is for you to give me a back massage!" Lisanna said sitting with her back towards him.

"Great choice, I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm known to give the best massages in magnolia." Natsu said as he began to rub her shoulders.

"Ahh that feels amazing you really are good at this Natsu. I've needed this I may need to hire you for this." Lisanna said in a cheeky tone.

"Well I am a handyman available for hire so you may as well take advantage of that." Natsu said still rubbing her shoulders.

After a relaxing and stress relieving massage, Lisanna and Natsu went back to studying. The hour went by fast sounded with loads of laughter and vigorous exercise.

Lisanna managed to help Natsu with four school books giving her four orders to command Natsu throughout this hour. First Lisanna made Natsu do one hundred push ups, secondly, she ordered him to give her a piggy back ride all over the house. The next thing she ordered him to do was to hold still so she could in return give him a massage. However, Lisanna had an ulterior motive wanting nothing more than to feel his well built physique and after a while, Lisanna started her surprise tickle assault. Natsu laughed his head off whilst Lisanna attacked him.

"Okay Okay Lisanna I give! Come on I have dinner in the oven I still need to fulfil your final order." Natsu said wrestling her off him. Lisanna blushed as Natsu was on top of her.

"What is your final decree princess?" Natsu said still being playful.

"I want to see your photo album" Lisanna said with a huge blush on her face as he stared right at her.

"Okay well right there and I'll go get it for you." Natsu said standing up and racing towards his room.

Lisanna sat up slowly her heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to stop from over use. Lisanna couldn't help but have a huge urge come over her whilst Natsu was leaning over her. It took every bit of her will power to not grab him and kiss him right on the lips. Lisanna couldn't control herself she wanted to be closer to him.

Natsu returned to the living room placing a navy blue folder on the table in front of her. "You have a look and I'll get dinner sorted." Natsu said returning to the kitchen and removing the dish from the cooker.

Lisanna browsed through the folder of memorable photos of her salmon haired friend. Lisanna couldn't help but feel excited to see photo's of Natsu's childhood. Lisanna kept looking through the album whilst Natsu brought through dinner placing it on the table. The silver haired girl was in awe when she saw a true gem in the album.

"You see something you like?" Natsu said looking over her shoulder.

"I just think you look so cute in this photo!" Lisanna said pointing to the photograph in the left hand corner.

"Oh that one?" Natsu pointed to a photo of him when he was approximately five years old. Natsu was playing in the sandpit with a huge smile on his face wearing a red t-shirt and a white scarf.

"You look so cute Natsu I can't not look at it." Lisanna said holding it in her hands.

"You can have it if you want it." Natsu said scratching the back of his head feeling very glad when Lisanna was jumping for joy after he said so.

"Really!? Thank you I'll treasure it always! Huh come to think of it, why don't you wear this scarf anymore?" Lisanna said pointing at the white scarf.

Natsu went over to his bag and pulled out the same white scarf.

"This scarf belonged to my father. I can't risk losing it so I always carry it with me but I don't wear it." Natsu said looking a bit sad.

"You really loved your parents didn't you?" Lisanna said giving him a surprise hug.

"Yeah I just hope I'm doing them proud." Natsu said.

"You're a great person Natsu. You're kind, sensitive and above all else you always try your hardest to help others. Your mother and father would be very proud of you." Lisanna said making Natsu smile.

"Thank you Lisanna that means a lot. Now let's get back to the present. Come on sit down dinners ready." Natsu said setting the table.

"Ooh smells good, what's on the menu today?" Lisanna said curious to what was producing that delicious scent.

"I hope you're hungry its lasagne." Natsu said as he placed the plates down on the table.

"Wow it looks so good!" Lisanna said admiring the dish served in front of her.

"Well please don't hold back dig in." Natsu said a great relief to Lisanna as she couldn't hold on for much longer due to the dinner's addictive fragrance.

"Then I'll have some thanks for the food." Lisanna took one bite of Natsu's well prepared meal and as soon as the food had been chewed and swallowed, Lisanna's eyes shot wide open and her face reddened.

"Mmmmm it's so good!" Lisanna said unable to stop eating this succulent food.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Natsu said enjoying his own food.

"It's fantastic! How did you make such an amazing dish?" Lisanna said completely blown away by Natsu's lasagne.

"Well I've been living on my own since middle school so you end up learning these things." Natsu said taking another mouthful of food.

"Didn't you have anybody to help you?" Lisanna said curious of Natsu's past.

"Well after the car accident, I was in hospital for quite a while. And then one day I was taken back home by a man called Gildarts Clive."

"You mean principal of Fairy tail high? That Gildarts Clive?"

"Yeah you see my dad and him were very good friends and he is my godfather. After the accident I was pretty shaken up by it all so Gildarts helped me through it all and taught me loads of things. Eventually I decided that I wanted to be independent so Gildarts moved out. You see it was getting kind of painful having Gildarts there all the time because it brought back memories of my father. So here I am now six years later living with my good buddy Happy. What about you Lisanna, why did you move to magnolia?"

"That's right I still haven't told you yet. You see, it was kind of a situation like what happened at fairy tail high. I was bullied quite badly at my old school by some very horrible people. It got so out of hand one day I just snapped and gave this guy who kept sexually harassing me a nose bleed. Little did I know though that the boy's father was the principal of my school so after he found out his son was hit by me, he told the whole town against me. It was so frustrating, my house would be egged. Bricks would be thrown through our windows and my family was even being refused as customers.

It really started to get out of hand at school as well. One day the principal called me and my siblings into his office offering a compromise to help all of this go away." Lisanna said starting to feel disgusted reminiscing it.

"What did they say to you?" Natsu said trying his hardest to hold in his anger.

"The principal said that if I agreed to date his son and let him do whatever he pleases that he would make all of our problems go away. I didn't respond feeling responsible for all this mess I was so close to agreeing to this cruel deal. But just as I was about to respond, Mira lost it and tipped over the principals desk and she said.

"If you think I am going to sit here idly and let you use my cute little sister as a toy for your son to play with, you have got another thing coming you bastard! I would rather die than let you hurt her anymore!"

"Well said Sis I would crush your spine before I let you hurt my sisters!" Elfman also chimed in.

"And after that, my brother pinned him against the wall and then threw him back into his chair and we left. We packed our stuff and moved to this town." Lisanna was feeling very upset by her frightening past but soon calmed down when she felt gentle arms wrap around her head and stroke her hair.

"It's okay, I will never let anything happen to you I swear until my last breath I will keep you safe." Natsu said gently in her ear making her smile.

"I know I believe in you." Lisanna said hugging him back.

Lisanna and Natsu finished their meal followed by the sweet strawberry cake for dessert.

"Well I guess it's time to wash up." Natsu said placing the plates in the sink surprised when he saw Lisanna standing right next to him with a dish cloth.

"What are you doing your my guest I can handle the washing up."

"Do you think after that delicious dinner I would let you do the washing up by yourself?"

"But" Natsu stopped his speech right there as he felt bubbles hit him square in the face.

"No excuses I'm helping so there!" Lisanna said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh now you've done it Lisanna." Natsu said smacking bubbles into her face as well.

After a very long washing up session (Bubble fight), Lisanna and Natsu returned to the living room.

"Lisanna, I'm really looking forward to taking you to the prom this Friday I can't wait to show the school how beautiful you truly are." Natsu said catching Lisanna off guard causing her to fall backwards over the armrest of the sofa.  
"Look out!" Natsu said leaping after her as she fell backwards.

The pair of lovebirds blushed towards one another when they released how close their faces were to each other.

Lisanna looked nervous but she also felt safe at the same time as she closed her eyes. Giving Natsu a clear sign to proceed.

Natsu swallowed his throat suddenly feeling dry as he also closed his eyes and began to close the distance between them. Their lips were now seconds from making contact.

Natsu and Lisanna both jumped in surprise when they heard Lisanna's phone ring.

"Ah oh it's my phone. Give me a second." Lisanna said answering her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lisanna it's your older sister. Quick question do you have any idea what time it is?"

Lisanna looked at the clock and then suddenly became scared. 

"I'm sorry sis I didn't realise the time me and Natsu were studying for our exam tomorrow."

"Its fine just be sure to come outside in the next ten minutes please I'm waiting outside." Mirajane said in a sinister tone.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah Mira has just come to get me she's outside oh boy I don't like the sound of this." Lisanna said feeling nervous.  
Lisanna was taken by surprise when Natsu planted a kiss on the back of her hand.

"A good luck charm for you your highness." Natsu said as he knelt down on one knee like a majestic knight.

Lisanna blushed and exited Natsu's house saying good night to him. It was at that moment when Lisanna exited his house, that she really wanted Mirajanes phone call to come by at a later time. She wanted more than anything at that moment to kiss Natsu she trusted him with her life and she couldn't wait until the fairy tail high ball which was happening in two days. After that amazing day with Natsu, Lisanna felt even more confident and certain about one thing. She wanted to get closer to Natsu and to do that, Lisanna had to tell him how she felt about him. Lisanna soldiered on towards Mira's car with that thought in mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A new transfer student? Time to get ready for the dance!

Lisanna awoke from dreamland that glorious morning with one thing occurring in her mind. Tonight was the very first time that Lisanna was looking forward to going to her school's dance the fairy tail high ball. But the thing that made her most excited about it all was the fact that she will be going with Natsu. She couldn't concentrate on anything that morning as she fantasised what Natsu would be wearing that night.

Lisanna's time with her siblings went by in a flash that morning as her thoughts made time seem to go by in a flash. Her feet instantly after walked her happily to school. Lisanna beamed her smile as soon as she saw her friends up ahead. She quickened her pace running towards the blonde haired and two blue haired females.

"Hey girls how are you?" Lisanna said very cheery.

"Hey Lisanna, you looking forward to tonight's dance?" Lucy said responding to Lisanna's greeting.

"I can't wait! Dancing in Natsu's warmth and I'm so excited to see Natsu in a suit tonight!" Lisanna said very energetic.

"Well you're not the only one who has got a date Lisanna." Wendy said pointing towards Lucy and Levy who were now silent and speechless.

"Wow really? Who asked you guys?" Lisanna said

"S…S…St…Sting" Lucy said with a huge blush very quietly.

"G…G…Gajeel." Levy said responding in the same quite tone.

"Wow that's great you guys, what about you Wendy?" Lisanna said

"Yeah I got a date too a boy called Romeo who joined my class last week." Wendy said smiling back.

"Hey come on girls shouldn't we get inside? I mean we don't want to be late." Lucy said feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

Lisanna and the rest of the gang entered the classroom right on time. Lisanna suddenly remembered something painful as she looked across to her left. Natsu's desk was vacant due to the fact that he was getting the final check up on his leg. And he wouldn't be back in school until after the second period. Lisanna put her smile back on and felt silly all of a sudden. "You can't be upset he isn't here right away you spent all day with him yesterday cheer up so you can greet him properly when he gets here" Lisanna thought to herself as the teacher entered the classroom.

"Sorry class. Unfortunately, Miss Strauss isn't feeling her best today so I will be monitoring today's class. For those who don't know me, my name is Mr Fernandez. Now before we begin our class, I know it's sudden but we have a transfer student joining our class today. Please come in." The sapphire haired teacher said as the classroom door opened.

Lisanna's heart rate quickened and she began to feel very queasy and uncomfortable as the large individual entered the classroom.

"My name is Nobuna Hasegawa nice to meet you all." This boy was taller than most of the class but the most significant characteristic he had was his size of his body. He wore a White shirt and black trousers with the fairy tail high emblem on his left hand shirt pocket.

"Okay Mr Hasegawa your seat is at the back right there." Jellal Fernandez said pointing to the back of the classroom.

"But sir there is a seat right here?" The boy said about to sit down at Natsu's desk.

"No! You can't sit there, that's Natsu's seat." Lisanna said feeling angry all of a sudden when he tried to sit there.

"Be reasonable Lisanna, your classmate doesn't seem to be here right now." Nobuna said but Lisanna still glared at him.

"Teacher, I feel I would benefit most if I sat next to Lisanna me and her used to be classmates at my previous school and I would feel more confident with her assistance in my studies."

"Well I suppose Natsu is absent right now so it wouldn't hurt for just this session. Is that okay with you Lisanna?" Jellal said and Lisanna replied with just a mere nod.

The truth is, Lisanna was both very angry right now and uneasy. The fact he was so close to her made her feel disgust but also fear bringing a huge sense of déjà vu. For only she knew in the classroom the secret to this Nobuna's true nature.

"Okay class we will begin now. Please open your books to page 132 and Lisanna if you don't mind, could you please share with Mr Hasegawa?" Jellal said beginning the lesson.

Lisanna pulled her desk closer to Nobuna's so he could see the text book but began to feel uneasy again as when nobody was looking, Nobuna traced a finger down her cheek and whispered this in her ear. "I'm back Lisanna, I look forward to playing with you again my doll."

Lisanna shuddered in fear and tried her hardest to focus on the curriculum.

After a torturing 1 hour lesson, Lisanna exited the classroom and went straight to her locker. Just as she was loading her locker with books, she suddenly yelped when she felt a cold hand trace down her back down to her butt.

"Hey what are you doing?" Lisanna said full of spite.

"Oh be careful Lisanna, or do you want me to tell everyone here about what happened at your last school? You'll be called a slut for sure and be hated again. You'll have to leave this town and find another. But I'm a reasonable guy so unless you give me a reason to, I wont say anything.

Nobuna started stroking Lisanna through her skirt making Lisanna whimper quietly.

"Please stop it" Lisanna pleaded making Nobuna have a sinister grin as he rubbed her further.

"Oi what do you think you're doing?"

Nobuna dismissed the voice and replied coldly. "Beat it punk I'm busy right now.

"Don't make me repeat myself you bastard!"

Suddenly, Nobuna felt the cold steel on the back of his neck as his body was slammed into the locker.

Lisanna's tears stopped when she felt warm gentle muscular arms cradle her from behind.

"You dare touch her? Stay away from Lisanna! Step back right now!" the mysterious voice said towards the creepy rich boy.

"How dare I? She's my toy I'll do with her what I please!" Nobuna said hearing the sound of dented steel as a powerful punch smashed into the locker right next to his head.

"What the fuck did you just call her?! Your toy? If you dare touch her again your face will end up just like that locker!"

"Why are you going out of your way to protect that little whore?" He replied spitefully angering the mysterious teen further.

"How dare you call her a whore! Lisanna is my girl! And I won't let you hurt her!"

"Oh is that so?" Nobuna said reaching for Lisanna's chest.

Nobuna felt an excruciating pain as his wrist was locked in a vice grip.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"My name is Natsu Dragneel! And I swear if you ever do that to Lisanna again, I will show the full power of her dragon. Let's go Lisanna." Natsu said turning her round and walking away.

"You think you can just walk away with my toy?! Nobuna said trying to attack Lisanna now.

Natsu was beyond livid now as he delivered a powerful dynamic punch to this brat's face.

Natsu didn't say anything else just walked away with Lisanna knowing full well he needed to get her away from that guy.

Natsu and Lisanna arrived in the courtyard five minutes later and Natsu was currently in front of her as she shook in fear.

"Lisanna what's wrong talk to me."

"Natsu I feel so dirty right now! Please I'm begging you, erase his touch and do exactly what he did to me right now!" Lisanna said feeling as if she betrayed the teen she truly loved.

Natsu didn't say anything and just pulled her close to his chest wrapping her in his warmth.

"How's this instead? Lisanna calm down don't worry he's gone." Natsu said as he tried his best to comfort her.

Lisanna didn't say a word as her tears took away her speech. Natsu felt Lisanna's stain the shirt he was wearing and he was just concentrating on comfortably to try ease her pain.

After five minutes of pulling herself together, Lisanna finally looked into the eyes of Natsu knowing full well now that he really was here.

"I'm sorry I just don't want you to believe what he said about me. You're the number one person I don't want to think of me like that Natsu.

"If you think I'm going to believe a word that came out of that bastard's mouth, you don't have to worry. He has no idea who you truly are. Not like I do. I see you for the real you not who others make you out to be."

Natsu knelt down now on the grass forcing Lisanna to use his lap as a pillow to help ease her mind.

"You know yesterday I told you the reason I moved to Magnolia?"

"Yeah of course you said that somebody was sexually harassing you and the whole town turned against you." Natsu said having already connected the dots but he felt Lisanna had to say it for him to help her.

"Well that was the boy who upset me so much; I was so scared when he sat next to me in class stealing your seat! I don't want him to drive you away from me and make me his doll again. I definitely don't want that!" Lisanna said full on frustrated.

"Don't worry, I told you before right? I would protect you no matter what. And i'm not going to let that creep do anything to you. I'll put him in the hospital before that happens.

Lisanna wrapped her arms around his waist and began to finally relax.

"I don't deserve you." Lisanna whispered as she closed her eyes.

"You deserve me and more you're a great girl and nothing is going to change that." Natsu said kissing her on the forehead.

As soon as Lisanna calmed down, she finally realised what she was currently doing and sat bolt up right a blush all over her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Lisanna said interrupted by Natsu who embraced her suddenly.

"Don't be silly it's my pleasure you need anything just ask." Natsu said enjoying cuddling up to her.

Lisanna nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone chimed.

"Ah I'm sorry." Lisanna said when she accidentally head butted Natsu's chin when her phone scared her.

"It's okay, get a text?" Natsu said helping her stand up.

"Yeah it's from Lucy asking if I can talk to her quick before our break finishes so i'll catch you later okay." Lisanna said

"Okay well I guess I will see you later tonight then." Natsu replied stroking her hair.

Natsu suddenly blushed when Lisanna planted her lips on his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me. You're the best!" Lisanna said as she walked away.

Little did they know that Nobuna was lurking in the shadows gritting his teeth. "We'll see how well you do with her punk when I start getting serious!" He said chuckling as he left the area.

Thoughts of what happened this morning still lurked in Lisanna's mind as she exited the classroom her final class having just finished. All of a sudden, Lisanna felt a hand touch her shoulder as soon as she reached the school gates. Lisanna screamed and turned immediately to wriggle herself free.

"Hey Lisanna." Levy said to the startled snow haired teen.

"Sorry we didn't mean to scare you we just thought we'd take you out for a while to cheer you up." Lucy added helping Lisanna calm down.

"And we figured since your sister isn't feeling well we'd go with you to get your dress and your hair done for the ball tonight." Wendy said also trying to help her cheer up.

"Awww you guys are sweet thanks. But don't make this all about me, we all have to get ready for our dates tonight.

Lisanna and the gang began their journey to prepare for the fairy tail prom tonight.

Whilst Lisanna and the other girls began to window shop, a creep was lurking in the shadows.

"Let's see you go near that guy when this makes you look like your ugly self!" Nobuna said launching a brick towards the white haired girl.

Suddenly before the brick made impact, two male's rushed towards the targets and reduced the surprise assault to rubble. The blond haired boy sheltered the girls whilst the salmon haired boy crushed the dangerous object to pieces.

"Wah! Natsu? Sting?" Lucy said because of the boy's suddenly entrance.

"Sorry to startle you girls, I just noticed Lisanna dropped her purse back there so I came to return it." Natsu said handing the purple item to her.

"Well we've got some shopping to do so we will be on our way see you girls tonight." Sting said walking off with Natsu.

"Sting" Natsu began to say after they walked away.

"Yeah I know, it's a good job we made it in time. I don't know what's going on but one thing is for sure. We can't leave those girls unguarded." Sting said agreeing with Natsu's thoughts.

"Thanks buddy. I just can't stand to leave Lisanna's side right now." Natsu said trying to suppress his anger he had building.

"No problem buddy so we'll get our gear after we find out who's behind all this." Sting said putting away his phone after he checked the time.

"I already have a hunch who it is." Natsu said as they walked off.

Meanwhile while Natsu and Sting kept the girls under surveillance, Lisanna, Lucy, Levy and Wendy went into their first shop.

"So Lisanna, what colour did you choose in the end?" Wendy said as they entered the shop they were picking up their pre purchased dresses from.

"I went with this one." Lisanna said showing the girls a gorgeous navy blue shoulder strap dress. The dress had only one strap across her left shoulder showing off Lisanna's beautiful skin. The dress came down to just below her knee's coming back up again to reveal her pretty thighs.

"Wow Lisanna, blue is such a good colour on you. It hugs you in all the right places Natsu's heart is going to explode." Levy said causing Lisanna to smile.

"So are you going to confess tonight?" Lucy said hoping to tease Lisanna a bit.

"Yes I am I have decided. I can't put it off any more and I can't think of any other date upcoming which will beat this perfect opportunity. So after tonight, hopefully I will be able to call myself Natsu's girl." Lisanna said her mind quickly remembering when Natsu protected her and called her his girl.

"Wow she's grown so mature! Guess we don't have to buy you an ice cream." Levy said knowing Lisanna well.

"Hey come on guys I'm justice a stupid girl in high school. I need my vanilla flake!" Lisanna said playing along with them.

"Okay now we have our dresses, let's go to the shoe store to get our heels." Wendy said leading the group to another topic.

"Once I'm done with that dress, everyone will be able to see how dirty you truly are!" Nobuna said holding a bucket of mud behind them and launching what was inside.

Once again, Nobuna was highly frustrated when his plan backfired again. Instead of the mud hitting the beautiful Lisanna, it emptied all over the scum bag as he lost his footing.

"Where the hell did these marbles come from?!" Nobuna said feeling humiliated and frustrated.

Thanks to Nobuna's plans being foiled twice already, the girls managed to check off two of their tasks for today. All that was left now was to get something to eat and then the makeover at the salon.

After the girls finished their meal and began leaving the store eating their ice cream, Nobuna was revving his car engine Lisanna in her sights.

"I'm going to show the world how ugly you are bitch!" Nobuna screamed as he put his pedal to the metal driving full force.

Nobuna cackled evilly as he was approximately 5 minutes away from sending Lisanna straight to hospital. "You vile woman!" Nobuna shouted his head suddenly hitting the dashboard as soon as he felt the car impact with something solid.

Nobuna took a few minutes to recover his senses and instantly realised what stopped the car. Nobuna clenched his teeth seeing the huge damage done to his bonnet and front bumper but his rage suddenly switched to fear now the girls were completely out of sight.

Nobuna felt like he was staring into the eyes of a god of death when he stared at the monstrous power of the pink haired boy who stopped his car with his bare hands when he was travelling at great speed.

"You've gone too far now. I tried to hold myself back, but I can't any longer. I've never hated someone or felt disgust but right now, I really feel sick to my stomach just by looking at that piss taking grin of yours. How dare you! Does your cowardice ever end? Up until now you've just been behaving like a toddler. But now you have gone too far! You're dangerous and you have got five seconds to high tail it out of here or I'm going to tear your head off!" Natsu said smashing a fist through Nobuna's car bonnet and removed the car's engine from the vehicle.

"Get going dude I would. I can't hold him back once he's lost control." Sting said convincing the unfit Nobuna to exit his vehicle and retreat. And by the speed he retreated and ran, he could have easily been mistaken for a pro but the case was an intimidating animal leaking terrific bloodlust which made him evacuate the area.

"You okay buddy?" Sting said as he collapsed to one knee and punched his fist into a nearby brick wall.

"Yeah I'm fine I just couldn't hold back any more." Natsu said surprising Sting after he revealed no damage to his supposed to be damaged fist.

"Well let's go get our suits and get some grub. We have a big night tonight." Sting said as he lured Natsu in the other direction.

Many hours had passed and now Lisanna was all dressed up and ready to leave for tonight's event. The clock on her digital clock read 5:45 pm and Natsu was going to be here in five minutes.

Lisanna checked in on her sister before she left as she still had a fever. To Lisanna's fortune, Elfman was taking great care of Mirajane as he took his day off at the construction site to help feel well.

Lisanna walked towards the door with her heat beating out of her chest as she heard the door bell chime. Time itself for Lisanna felt like it stopped as she opened the door and saw her handsome prince smiling at her in the doorway.

"Hey Lisanna. These are for you. Why don't you put these in some water and then we can get going?" Natsu said handing Lisanna a bouquet of magnificent lilies.

"They're beautiful Natsu." Lisanna said placing them in a vase.

"They are nothing compared to how you look Lisanna." Natsu said making her blush.

Lisanna was suddenly speechless as it only just occurred to her to examine Natsu's clothing. Natsu wore a well designed fashionably smart black blazer. Underneath he wore a stylish black tie on top of his eye catching splendid red shirt. Under his torso, Natsu wore coal black trousers and well polished and designed black leather shoes.

"So you ready to go?" Natsu said holding out his arm for her to hook.

"Yeah let's go." Lisanna said shouting goodbye to her siblings and marching out into the night with Natsu.

 **Here's the next chapter** **the next chapter is the long awaited prom night called stars in her eyes! I hope you like the drama I brought into this chapter and please stay tuned the next chapter is coming! Next time, Chapter 11 Star's in her eyes!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Star's in her eyes!

As soon as Lisanna opened that door, Natsu's breath was taken away when the angel appeared before him. Her hair was in a gorgeous ponytail and she had very pretty dark blue eye shadow. Natsu couldn't help himself even to this present day, Natsu felt that he was so blessed to be able to meet Lisanna that he felt that he was in a over extended dream. Or even that Lisanna was sent to him from the heavens above by god himself. Natsu's was still extremely nervous whilst they walked arm in arm to the high school dance but he pulled himself together wanting this day to be perfect for Lisanna.

Lisanna was experiencing a similar emotion. The white haired princess kept looking over at Natsu she always believed that her spiky haired was handsome, but seeing him in a suit for the very first time, really did the impossible for Lisanna and made Natsu look even more handsome and fashionable. This was all new for the poor girl as this was the first time she had seen Natsu in anything other than his uniform let alone a smart suit. Lisanna was just so relieved that Natsu's leg healed so fast so he could hold her in his arms whilst they danced the night away.

On the other hand, Lisanna was fighting a way an emotion that was conflicting with her current mood. She still couldn't help but feel somebody was staring at her and following them making her feel very scared. Sure she was afraid for her own sake, but more than anything she was frightened that somebody would try do something terrible to Natsu. Lisanna pulled herself together remembering something she had her prime focus on. This night not only did she want to have the best time with Natsu, she wanted to finally hear the answer to the long pending question to the pink haired boy in her mind. "Can I be your girl?"

Lisanna looked over at Natsu again feeling his presence was a great way to calm her nerves.

"So you excited for your first fairy tail high ball?" Natsu asked Lisanna breaking the silence.

"Yeah I really am. I can't wait to start dancing tonight" Lisanna replied with a smile.

"Well I'll tell you now, I can't wait to dance my shoes off with you tonight." Natsu said making her blush.

"So who's arranging music at this prom?" Lisanna asked unaware of the crew.

"Oh Gray a good friend of mine is the DJ tonight. He was DJ last time also and the prom was a great success."

"Well I hope I don't ruin your expectations Natsu"

"Not possible Lis the fact that I'm going with you makes it already 10 times better!" Natsu said now holding her hand as they approached the gymnasium's double doors.

"Are you ready?" Natsu said to the shy beauty next to him.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me?" Lisanna said still not entirely confident in herself.

"I only want to be seen with you Lisanna." Natsu said bringing Lisanna's self esteem up.

Natsu opened the double doors revealing a packed room with dancing high school students.

The room was already sounded with music as they entered the area. Currently, the song playing in the gymnasium was a song called Fiesta. Natsu and Lisanna rushed to the dance floor moving their bodies to the rhythm of the music.

"Hey look there's Natsu and Lisanna come on Lucy." Sting said escorting along the blonde haired girl in an emerald green dress.

"Hey sting you're just in time I needed to speak to you quickly." Natsu said leaving Lisanna and Lucy to dance and talk.

"So you're clear on the plan yeah?" Natsu said to the blonde haired schemer.

"Yeah no problem leave it to me pal." Sting said as they both returned to their dates.

The next song to play was a song called RPG a fast paced rock song a great icebreaker to prom's as its pace didn't involve slow dancing encouraging more to dance along.

Shortly after, Levy and her delinquent date showed up and greeted her friends.

"Hey Levy great to see you!" Lisanna said hugging her friend then afterwards admiring her beautiful dress. Levy wore a lemon like yellow shade dress which went very well with her sapphire hair.

"Yo Gajeel looks like you showed up to this lame dance after all." Natsu said to the hard as steel delinquent.

"Oh shut up, I just decided to come that's all." Gajeel replied coldly.

"Yeah we can see that and you came with Levy as well." Sting interjected making Gajeel trip a bit.

"I just came with her because she's so short she would get lost on her own!" Gajeel said back.

"Yeah yeah we understand." Natsu and sting both said going back to dancing with their dates.

After the song ended, there was a huge disappointment at the DJ station.

"Hey everyone sorry but the other records are in my locker. But don't worry, because while we wait we have a full set of instruments up here if anybody wants to get their rock on!" Gray said causing a huge round of applause.

"Hey you want to know something else about me Lisanna?" Natsu said catching Lisanna's attention.

"Sure what is it?!" Lisanna responded in an excited manner.

"Then just stay here and watch the stage. Sting, Gajeel. Let's do it." Natsu said making the two other guys follow behind him.

No one made a sound as the three students climbed onto the stage. Sting positioned himself in front of the mike whilst Gajeel sat behind the drum set. Lisanna looked on with sheer delight as she saw Natsu open a case which contained a fire red dragon shaped electric guitar which read on the back the dragon slayer.

All was quiet in the gymnasium until Natsu starting performing the opening riff for the song Breakthrough by GOING UNDER GROUND. The crowd began to cheer when Natsu opened up followed by Gajeel bringing in the rhythm on the drums and finally followed by stings unexpected powerful singing voice. All the students began to dance listening to the rocking sound coming from three of fairy tail highs most well known students.

"Wow I didn't know Natsu could play guitar!" Lisanna said making Lucy and Levy giggle.

"I didn't think Sting could sing like that!" Lucy said with admiration in her eyes just like Lisanna's as they listened to the beautiful harmony all three musicians played together.

All three girls danced away happily to their dates fantastic improve made band.

After the band stopped playing, a massive applause sounded throughout the hall.

"Okay I think we've got time for one more song before our very own DJ returns so here is Mysterious magic!" Sting said causing the crowd to cheer in response to Natsu's opening riff again. The music was so powerful that the pure harmony of the band brought in outsiders who decided to sit down instead of joining in the exercise and danced away. Lisanna's heart couldn't stop racing as she saw Natsu's focused face whilst he played that guitar solo on the dragon slayer. Lisanna couldn't help herself a massive wave of determination enveloped inside her as she now became even more certain she needed to have this man. And she couldn't handle the thought of giving him to anyone else.

On cue, Gray returned back to the DJ's turntable and played the next track Break out.

"Oh my god Natsu you were so amazing! I never knew you could play guitar." Lisanna said fully captured by his performance.

"I guess it's no surprise after all you haven't been in my room yet so its no wonder you wouldn't be aware of that." Natsu said

"Sting you were so cool I can't believe how well you can sing!" Lucy said joining in on praising her date.

"Thanks Lucy I gave it my all to make you proud and look at me like that" Sting replied making Lucy blush.

"Yeah you guys were great you should make a band or something" Levy said making Sting and Natsu grin.

"Who would want to be praised about this anyway?" Gajeel said still trying to be the cold man he made himself out to be.

"What are you talking about Gajeel!? You were so cool playing those drums that I can't wait to hear more." Levy replied making Gajeel blush.

The atmosphere changed in the hall as soon as the song ended.

"Okay we're going to slow things down a bit with our next track on the list. Egao no mahou began to play and all three girls felt a warm sensation as their date held them close to them and held them gently motioning with them at a slow pace in time with the music.

"Jellal would you like to dance with me?" Miss Scarlett said offering out her hand to him.

"Sure thing Erza." Jellal said taking her hand and escorting her to the dance floor.

Lisanna blushed as she felt Natsu's warmth embrace her as they matched their moves to the music.

The song ended and switched to the next song something with a faster tempo making Natsu grin as he finally brought out his dance moves with her. Natsu began to spin Lisanna as soon as Rock city boy began to play off. Lisanna was stunned as she attempted to keep up with Natsu's moves following his lead as she spun her around and because of his moves; all eyes were on the dynamic couple. Natsu and Lisanna got a massive round of applause when Natsu finished his routine with Lisanna by throwing her into the air and catching her bridal style in time with the song ending.

"Wow that was something else." Lisanna said unable to say anything else.

"You like my moves then?" Natsu said with a huge toothy grin.

"My heart won't stop racing right now." Lisanna said trying to regulate her breathing.

"I'll get you something to drink." Natsu said

With Natsu vacating the seat next to Lisanna, Lucy joined her whilst Sting also got her a drink.

"Hey so how's it going?" Lucy said breathing quick because of her dancing with sting.

"It's going great. I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell him how I feel today. I can't let someone else take him from me." Lisanna replied blushing as she stared at Natsu on the other side of the hall.

"Me too, I'm going to tell Sting how I feel. I never thought I would fall in love with somebody after what Loke did to me. But I realised something, Loke was just using lines to make me feel special. But Sting actually succeeds in doing this. He makes me feel like I'm the only girl he is looking at and he has been there for me since that happened with Loke." Lucy replied as she also stared at her date who was talking to Natsu.

As soon as the guys came back, they greeted Lucy and Lisanna and handed them some beverages.

"Here you go ladies." Natsu and Sting said.

"Thank you boys." Lucy said to them both.

All of a sudden, all the girls began to scream as Gray began to do his thing.

Gray had stripped off his torso attire.

"Okay let's get this party going!" Gray said playing the next track whilst the girls had hearts in their eyes staring at Gray's muscular figure.

"Hey Lisanna, can I talk to you about something in private." Natsu whispered into her ear and then held his hand out.

"Sure okay." Lisanna said secretly feeling determined this being a perfect opportunity to confess to him.

Lisanna followed Natsu outside holding his hand as they travelled to the side of the building.

"Natsu!"

"Lisanna!"

"I'm sorry you go first Lisanna."

"No please you go first Natsu."

"Okay then well here goes. You seem I have something very important to tell you." Natsu said now placing his hands on her shoulders.

Lisanna didn't get a chance to reply as Natsu took her by complete surprise crashing his lips into hers awarding her his first kiss.

Lisanna closed her eyes a tear escaping her eye as she was absorbed in Natsu's passion.

As soon as the two parted, Natsu had Lisanna's full attention as she stared at him with rosy cheeks.

"These are my feelings for you. I love you Lisanna. I have since the moment you moved to Magnolia. That's why in the beginning I couldn't speak to you properly I was just so nervous speaking to you. You stole my heart since the moment I first saw you. Ever since you moved here I've tried my hardest to get closer to you but it's not just because I want to be friends with everyone. It's because you're special to me I feel like the luckiest guy right now just by being able to talk to you. You're beautiful, funny and a terrific girl who I really would love to keep by my side. I feel you really understand me. What I'm trying to say to you Lisanna is I'm sorry. I can't help myself any longer and I hate to be selfish but I don't want to give you to anybody else.

Lisanna, will you be my girl and allow me to love you and protect you." Natsu said finally silenced by Lisanna not saying a word.

Lisanna tried to form words but the tears just overflowed through her eyes as she crashed into his chest. "Yes! A million times yes Natsu! I love you too! And it's been killing me ever since. I've never felt this way before and I can't stop myself from loving you my dragon prince!" Lisanna screamed as she squeezed him tightly.

Natsu hugged her back shortly after lifting her chin up so he could see her beautiful face.

Seeing her eyes flooding with tears, Natsu wiped away the liquid with his finger and cupped a hand on her cheek.

Lisanna's heart began to race even faster as their faces drew closer and their eyes closed as they joined once again. Lisanna put all of her feelings into that kiss now with more time to prepare her heart. Natsu put his hand behind her head stroking her hair as they passionately shared their first kiss as a couple. Lisanna absorbed herself into the kiss placing her hand on his and the other on the back of his head.

Eventually the pair had to part their lips from each other to breathe again.

"So my name is Lisanna Strauss. Please take care of me from now on Natsu."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. I swear I will cherish you forever Lis." Natsu said pulling her in for a hug.

Natsu and Lisanna held hands as they walked back into the gym.

Meanwhile, whilst Lisanna and Natsu wondered off outside, Sting noticed Natsu putting his thumb up at him signalling him to be strong. Lucy and Sting were dancing again after having a quick rest.

Sting held Lucy close to him as they began to slow dance. Lucy suddenly blushed when she felt Sting's gentle hands wrap around her waist.

Lucy struggled to hold herself back whilst they waltzed on the dance floor. As soon as the song came to an end, Lucy pounced on sting forcing herself on him steal his lips for her own.

"I can't take this anymore Sting. You're my golden knight in shining armour. I want you to erase that playboy from my head and take me for yourself!" Lucy said staring at Sting with a huge blush.

Sting cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Nothing could make me happier Lu" Sting said initiating his own kiss to her this time.

After they broke off from their kiss, Sting was the first to speak.

"Well I'm glad the feelings are mutual." Sting said as he stroked her cheek.

"You bet they are handsome. So what do you say Sting want to be my man?" Lucy replied feeling cheeky now.

"More than anything Lu." Sting said kissing her again on the dance floor.

"So you ready to have our first dance as a couple my snow princess." Natsu said without hesitating feeling a limiter has now been released making this so much easier for him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my dragon prince." Lisanna said walking towards the dance floor with him.

Sting and Lucy smiled when they saw Natsu and Lisanna holding hands. Natsu and Lisanna mirrored their expressions as they also saw a couple holding hands.

"You guys too huh?" Natsu said opening up the conversation.

"Yeah looks like we were both successful eh buddy?" Sting said placing his arm around Lucy's waist pulling her closer to him.

"You bet we were!" Natsu said kissing Lisanna's forehead.

"Well let's not just stand here guys, let's dance!" Levy said dragging her own date to the dance floor.

After another hour of dancing and chatting with friends. Natsu walked Lisanna back to her house.

"Thank you for tonight Lisanna I had the greatest time." Natsu said

"I should be the one thanking you Natsu! I had the best time and now I've finally told you how I feel, It really feels like a great weight has been lifting off my chest." Lisanna said blushing whilst she stared at him.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then for our date Lisanna." Natsu said kissing her on the cheek.

"Lisanna grabbed Natsu's face and changed his target location making him kiss her lips instead.

"Good night Lis I will see you tomorrow" Natsu said kissing her hand as he left.

Lisanna opened her front door smiling brightly as she entered her home going straight to her room because Elfman and Mirajane had both gone to bed. Her grin remained on her face as if it was a smiling sticker forever stuck to her face as she changed into her pyjamas closing her eyes remembering Natsu's loving confession to her.

"Things have finally started to go right for me." Lisanna said sleepily as she drifted off to sleep due to her exhaustion.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Playing with fire!

The cherry blossom leaves blew through the area as Lucy, Wendy and Levy travelled to school.

"Hey, so where do you think Lisanna is this morning?" Levy asked due to what happened this morning when they went to Lisanna's house to meet her.

"I don't know. All Miss Strauss did when we asked her was giggle and say she's a young girl. She may as well have given us an early quiz with the cryptic answer she gave us." Wendy said as they entered the school gates.

"Well I think I've just aced Miss Strauss' quiz." Lucy said pointing towards the school lockers.

Lisanna was being held by Natsu by her waste whilst he retrieved his books from his locker

"Okay Lisanna, deals a deal. Now give me back my scarf." Natsu said smiling at the silver haired girl.

"Eh? But Natsu's scarf is so comfortable and it smells just like you. Please let me keep it for the rest of the day." Lisanna said giving off her puppy eye stare.

"What? No way I need my scarf back Lisanna. Give it back." Natsu said trying his hardest to resist Lisanna's cute look on her face.

"Please Natsu. Just for today." Lisanna said hiding her mouth behind the white scaled scarf around her neck. Looking even cuter.

"O….Okay Lisanna. But just for today." Natsu said stroking her hair.

"Yay! Thank you Natsu. I love you!" Lisanna said suddenly hugging him.

"I love you to my princess." Natsu said hugging her back.

"I guess those two are as strong as ever." Lucy said smiling that she could relate with her new relationship with Sting.

"Yeah. They really are a cute couple." Levy said smiling when she caught a glimpse of Gajeel.

"I agree. I think Lisanna san looks a lot happier now she had her feelings returned by him." Wendy said as she passed by a boy her age with dark blue hair who smiled at her.

Lisanna, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Levy all walked to class together passing a furious bulgy figure in the shadows.

"Damn you Natsu Dragneel! I'll ruin you so you will never take away my favourite toy ever again!" He said snapping a pencil in the shadows.

"Hey it's me. Yes make sure you are here just before school finishes. Yeah that's right I have the money. And don't forget to wear that accessory I put in the bag. Okay see you later." Nobuna said closing his mobile phone shut.

Just after everyone was seated in the classroom, Mirajane walked through the classroom door and caused a huge cheer from the students.

"Alright Miss strauss is back!" One male student said with true joy.

"Mira chan you're the best!" Another male student said with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Welcome back teacher Strauss!" A purple haired girl said joining in with the charisma in the classroom.

"Thank you all for this wonderful greeting. I'm back to my healthy self so I am your teacher again." Mirajane said now beginning to write up the class's lesson plan for the morning.

After a series of enjoyable morning lessons, it was now lunch time and Mirajane was in the staff room with the other members of the faculty.

Mr Fernandez, Miss Scarlet, Macao, and even headmaster Gildarts Clive.

"Did you here about the election results today Jellal? It seems we have a new mayor now." Macao said as he sipped from his coffee mug.

"Yeah I think his name was Roland Hasegawa." Jellal said making Mirajane drop her empty mug. Shattering as it hit the ground.

"Miss Strauss are you alright?" Macao said checking her hand for injuries.

"I'm sorry my hand must have slipped." Mirajane said trying her best to put on a smile and laugh it off.

"Mira come sit down. You don't look so good." Erza said helping Mirajane onto the sofa.

"No it can't be! It was bad enough that his sleaze ball he calls a son showed up in my classroom. But now his father is the most powerful man of the city?! This is bad! I have to protect Lisanna!" Mirajane thought to herself as she tried to stand up.

"I'm really sorry everyone. But I have some important business to attend to." Mirajane said trying to walk even though her whole body was trembling.

"Don't be silly Miss Strauss. You look very pale so please rest up before lunch is over." Macao said bringing her a cup of coffee.

Mirajanes fear had become a reality as her poor little sister trembled in fear in the courtyard. Reading from the front page of fairy tail highs newspaper.

Suddenly, Lisanna immediately stopped trembling when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lisanna. I promise I will protect you. So just believe in me okay?" Natsu said with a smile making her cheer up almost instantly.

Lucy changing the subject. Started talking to Levy.

"So…. How is our regular bookworm getting on with the toughest bad boy of the school?" Lucy said making Levy flustered.

"What are you talking about Lucy?! I don't have any feelings for Gajeel!" Levy said instantly realising her mistake.

"Oh…. I never said anything about Gajeel Levy. And besides, you looked very happy the other night when he was dancing with you." Lucy said making Levy blush.

"Why are you talking about me for?! It's obvious that Wendy has a crush on Romeo!" Levy said trying to have the line of fire directed at her instead.

"EH?! Is that true Wendy?" Lucy said making Wendy blush and silently nod.

"Yes. I do like him." Wendy said with a cute expression combined with a truthful one.

"Wow that's amazing Wendy! You should ask him to go on a date with you!" Levy said making Wendy hide her face again.

"But. What if I'm not good enough? I have no boobs and I'm short and quiet. I don't think I'm anyone special.

"That's not true Wendy. You're a great girl and Romeo would be so lucky to have you. Right Natsu?" Lisanna said finally calming down.

"Everyone's right Wendy. Just be yourself and do your best." Natsu said sticking his thumb and smiling at her.

"Thank you everyone. I'm truly blessed to have friends like you." Wendy said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh that reminds me. I have to go help big sister Mira with the worksheets in the library. I'll see you all later." Lisanna said planting a kiss on Natsu's cheek.

"Do you want me to come give you a hand?" Natsu replied.

"No that's okay. And besides it's sisters only." Lisanna said with a wink and then proceeded to head towards her destination.

"Okay guys let's eat. I'm starving!" Natsu said opening up his bento box.

Meanwhile, there was a suspicious individual in an empty classroom.

The tall stranger tipped out canisters of oil all over the room next door to the library.

Once the canisters were empty, the stranger lit his cigarette and then smiled for the camera prepped by Nobuna as he discarded his lighter onto the floor setting the whole room ablaze.

The stranger laughed as he posed again and again with the mysterious item on his head as he danced in front of the flames showing he was enjoying this.

"Well Natsu. Let's see how well you play with fire." Nobuna said as he and the stranger left the classroom.

The stranger removed the item from his head and placed it into the bag he was holding.

"Mission complete." The stranger said as the windows behind him shattered because of the powerful fire that grew in the room.

 **Chapter 12 is over** **. So… What did you think? With the classroom next to the library burning to the ground, what will happen to the library? What will happen to Lisanna? And who is this stranger and why is he wearing something on his head for Nobuna's photo's? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 13 The school's on fire! We have to control the fire!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 the school's on fire! We have to control the blaze!

The flames continued to rise in all seven vacant classrooms which had been all been coated in gasoline. The blaze consumed all flammable objects until the fire was strong enough to spread further due to all the classroom doors being left open by the mysterious arsonist.

Meanwhile whilst the embers began to go stronger, Lisanna like she promised Mirajane was in the library making copies of her next lesson plan. Lisanna was currently at the copying machine and was just about ready to leave the library. When all of a sudden a loud scream echoed in the normally quiet room spelling trouble.

Lisanna's eyes shot wide open as soon as she figured out the source of the commotion. A terrifying blaze had begun to spread in the spacious room feeding its hungry appetite on the various works of literature that congregated in the vast area.

"Everyone don't panic and make your way to the fire exits located." The librarian said to the students to try avoid accidents.

Unfortunately just as the students were about to escape the library, bookcases fell right in front of the exits trapping them like rats in a trap.

Lisanna took it upon herself to lead the others safely away from the fire instructing them calmly to step back. When secretly she was close to breaking herself wishing Natsu was here right now.

"The books are all burning. This is terrible!" Levy said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Levy help will come. Just help me keep these guys calm." Lisanna said trying to show her strength to her friend.

"Okay. Let's do our best Lisanna.

Elsewhere, Natsu, Sting, Wendy and Lucy were still finishing there lunches. When all of a sudden, the windows behind them on the second floor shattered smoke escaping them.

"What's going on?!" Wendy said suddenly frightened by the explosion.

"The school is on fire!" Lucy said feeling panicked now.

"Oh no! Lisanna!" Natsu said suddenly running into the burning building.

"Natsu wait! Damn it. I should have guessed he would do this. Lucy pull the alarm and get everybody out. I'll go after Natsu and help any students I can." Sting said encouraging his love to be strong.

Lucy suddenly wrapped her arms around Sting's neck and pressed her lips against his giving him a little smooch.

"Just please be careful." Lucy said with tears in her eyes as she stared into his.

"Of course I will. Don't worry I'll be back soon Lucy. I'm counting on you." Sting said and then shortly after took off in a sprint.

Just as sting began his rescue mission, a certain black haired individual drew his attention to the burning building also.

"It's coming from the library as well. Don't tell me!" Gajeel said as he too made his way into the building with thoughts of a certain blue haired girl in his mind as he entered inside.

"Lisanna!" Natsu yelled as he finally came to the entrance of the library only to find it blockaded.

When Natsu heard no response from the room except heavy coughing, his adrenaline kicked in. The pink haired student didn't hesitate as he broke the glass window and vaulted through the opening he now created into the room. Natsu's hand was now dripping with blood as remaining shards of glass stuck out of his fist. However, Natsu did not notice the pain as his main priority remained right now and that was to make sure Lisanna and the rest of the students were okay.

Natsu yelled for her name not caring how much smoke he inhaled as he searched the room for her.

Natsu finally found the poor girl on her knees coughing so hard as if her lungs would explode if she carried on inhaling the toxic fumes.

"N…Na…Natsu?" Lisanna barely said as she squinted her eyes at him.

"It's okay Lisanna; I'm going to get you all out of here." Natsu said as he picked her up into his arms.

"Bu..But Natsu your hand." Lisanna said noticing her boyfriends wound.

"This is nothing Lisanna. Don't worry I promise I will save you all." Natsu said as he searched the room to calculate how many students were trapped in here.

"Don't worry he's not alone."

"Sting?" Natsu said noticing his best friend right next to him.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you be the only hero this time? Not a chance I'm here to help you buddy." Sting said as another individual entered through the smashed window. Shouting at the top of his lungs as soon as he entered.

"Levy! Where are you?!" Gajeel shouted as he searched high and low for her.

"Gajeel?" Levy said as she barely stayed conscious.

"Damn it shrimp! I always said books would be the death of you someday." Gajeel said as he helped her up.

"I'm sorry for being a burden to you Gajeel." Levy said shaking as he stood her up.

"Idiot! I never once said you were a burden stupid!" Gajeel said making her blush.

"Okay guys we need to get everyone out of here. Sting take care of Lisanna for me a second. I'm going to take care of that bookcase." Natsu said handing Lisanna to Sting as he approached the burning obstruction.

"Natsu." Lisanna said as she watched him walk away.

"Don't worry Natsu will be fine Lisanna." Sting said knowing Natsu's capabilities.

Natsu yelled as he gripped the bookcase and lifted with all of his might. A combination of pain coursing through his limbs as he touched the fire and the strain on his hand as he pushed himself beyond his limits to lift the colossal object.

As soon as the entrance was cleared, an orange haired individual entered the burning room as well.

"Leave all of the cute single girls to me." Loke said as he began to help with the rescue mission.

After 10 minutes of evacuating the unconscious students, the four male students were concerned with how to deal with the fire.

"What are we going to do about this?" Natsu asked holding Lisanna in his arms again.

"You're not going to do anything Natsu. You need to get Lisanna to safety and get that wound dressed." Sting said making Natsu worried for his best friend.

"But you need my help don't you?" Natsu said aware of the few numbers they possessed over here.

Natsu was about to protest again when he suddenly felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Natsu, leave this to me and go get yourself looked at." A voice said causing Natsu to turn his head.

"Gray?!" Natsu said in a surprised tone.

"Hurry up and get out of here." Gray said holding buckets of water.

"Okay. I'm counting on you Gray." Natsu said and then sprinted out of the building with Lisanna.

Suddenly, Gray felt a hand on his shoulder as he began to enter the library.

"I'll help you as well. I may not look it, but I'm known to be gifted when handling water. After all my dad is a fireman." A blue haired girl said making Gray look at her.

"Okay. Thanks I appreciate the help." Gray said making her blush.

"He's so handsome!" The girl thought to herself as she stared at his face.

"Well then let's go!"

"Right!" She said following after him now.

After Juvia and Gray soaked the blaze enough to leave it alone, the fire and rescue team finally arrived on the scene.

The specialists rushed into the school and began to extinguish the flames throughout the school.

"You did a good job Juvia. But leave the rest to your dad now okay?" A fireman said placing his hand on her head.

"I understand father. Juvia will leave the rest to you." Juvia said with a smile on her face.

"By the way my dear daughter, who is this boy?" The fireman said referring to Gray.

"Gray sama is Juvia's future husband!" Juvia said with a blush on her face taking Gray by surprise and off guard.

"Oh I see. Then do your best Juvia! Us Lockseer's never give up on our dreams!" Her father said with fire burning in his eyes. (Ironic I know lol)

"Yes father! Juvia will do her best!" Juvia said with a determined expression as she faced her father's gaze.

"Hey wait a second, don't I get a say in this?!" Gray said now panicking.

Thanks to the assistance of the fire rescue squad, the school was saved from burning down to the ground. However due to the damage and panic it caused, the students were allowed to leave school early on account that some needed to be seen by paramedics for first aid.

The next day arrived in a flash and now the students were making their way back into the school that was almost incinerated yesterday.

Natsu walked with the beautiful Lisanna one of his hands dressed with bandages due to his quick thinking and reckless action when he broke the window the day before.

"Natsu Dragneel report to the disciplinary office. I repeat Natsu Dragneel report to the disciplinary office." The intercom said making Lisanna and Natsu both confused.

"What could that be about?" Lisanna said confused as to why Natsu who heroically helped save the lives of many would be asked to go there.

"Don't worry Lisanna, I'll be right back." Natsu said kissing her on the forehead.

Natsu did as he was instructed and knocked on the squad's office door.

"Come in." A voice said allowing Natsu entry.

"You needed to see me Mr Geer?"

(Due to Gildarts Clive's absence, the school is being run by the deputy head teacher and the disciplinary squad which were created when Gildarts went on leave.)

"Yes Natsu. It has come to my attention by an anonymous student that you were inside the school before it was set on fire!" The teacher said making Natsu jump.

"Sir I'm afraid there has been some kind of mistake. I admit I went inside the school yesterday, but not until the fire started in the library and I rushed there with Sting and Gajeel to help rescue those who were trapped inside." Natsu said pleading his innocence.

"I see. So this isn't you in these pictures handling flammable tools and gasoline?" Mard Geer said showing Natsu pictures of a male student with spiky pink hair and his back turned to the camera using Gasoline and a lighter to ignite several rooms.

"There has definitely been some kind of mistake here sir. I was with Lisanna and my friends the whole time."

"That's enough boy! Why do you carry on trying to fix something that is clearly broken. Several eye witnesses have also said that they saw you committing these crimes. And Nobuna here has said that he tried to stop you and you just laughed.

"That's bullshit!" Natsu shouted feeling enraged he was being accused of such a crime.

"Restrain him!" Mard Geer said making the red armband wearing students behind him grab his arms behind him.

"LET ME GO! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! LIES! HE IS A LIAR!" Natsu said trying to break free until Nobuna walked right up to him and leaned to his ear.

"If you continue to struggle, I still have pictures with Lisanna helping you as your accomplice." Nobuna said with a cheeky tone making Natsu freeze and surrender.

"Natsu Dragneel, for committing the crime of vandalism and arson. You are hereby suspended! There is a police car waiting outside to take you home where you will remain on house arrest. Get him out of my sight!" Mard Geer said making Natsu drop his head and comply.

Little did Natsu know, Nobuna had bribed Mr Geer and five other students to convict Natsu of this empty lie.

Row's of students stared at Natsu on the left and right of the entrance to the school as he was escorted down the pathway by the disciple squad.

Suddenly, a group of people stepped in their way.

"What the hell is going on here?! Natsu didn't do anything wrong he's a hero!" Sting said whilst he clenched his teeth and his fists.

"Sting's right, there is no way Natsu would do this he loves this town!" Lucy said with tears in her eyes due to her overwhelming anger.

"Natsu san is a good person!" Wendy said also crying.

"Move aside! Or you will also be suspended as his accomplices!" They said trying to make them move.

"Thank you guys, I'm very happy. But please don't get involved. I don't want you to get in trouble as well." Natsu said earning him a punch to the head.

"Shut the hell up punk!" One of the squad said making Natsu fall.

"Get him up now!" The leader said making another pick him back up.

Just as they were nearing the police cruiser, Lisanna grabbed onto Natsu and released him from their grip.

"Don't you touch my Natsu ! You don't know anything about him you bastards! Natsu is a good person with a kind heart and I won't let you hurt him or take him away from me!" Lisanna said holding his head in her arms with a menacing glare.

"Release him now or you will also be punished!"

"Never! Fuck off!" Lisanna said making the students shocked that she would use that kind of language and to the disciple squad no less.

Just as Lisanna was about to attack one of them, Natsu hugged her from behind to stop her.

"Lisanna please don't do this. I'm okay I promise. Just believe in me okay? I'll be fine I promise." Natsu said wiping away her tears.

Lisanna wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him only to be pulled off by discipline committee members.

"Get her off him now!"

"NATSU! NO LET ME GO!" Lisanna screamed as Natsu was put in the back of the car.

Natsu looked at Lisanna and used his best smile to try ease her pain. But the tears kept coming as she got smaller and smaller. The car driving him as far away from Fairy tail high academy as possible.

"So long you moron. Now Lisanna is all mine." Nobuna said with an evil cackle.

 **Natsu has been suspended and put on house arrest?! What will happen to Natsu now? Or even Lisanna? Will his friends be able to prove his innocence? Or is the worst yet to come? Find out in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Lisanna's suffering! A promise to a friend.

Sting P.O.V.

It has been 2 days since Natsu was suspended from school and the atmosphere has definitely taken a turn for the worse. Lisanna is the one taking it worse. The cheery girl, not even able to smile for her older sister. And I swear, every time I look over towards her, from the corner of my eye, I can see that bastard Nobuna grinning. It's taking every ounce of my willpower to not go over there and show him personally what I think of his arrogance. Fortunately, every time I get overrun with temptation to do so, reason always brings me back to reality. Two main reasons are holding me back from doing so. The first being that if it was Nobuna who was behind all of this and I were to be suspended as well, Lucy would be in danger. And there was no way in hell I would risk putting her in danger. But the main reason I am holding myself back, is because of a promise I made to a friend. Somebody who means the world to me.

(Flashback)

 **At Natsu's house. One day after suspension.**

"What's going on Natsu?! You're innocent so why are you the one being punished, when you saved people in that fire?!" Sting said feeling very frustrated to Natsu's mistreatment.

"I figured it would be best to come quietly and let the school investigate. That way none of you would be put in danger." Natsu said with his face to the floor hiding his frustration.

"But why Natsu?! You and I both know who is responsible for this! And I'm going to give him a piece of my mind right now!" Sting said motioning towards the front door. Until he felt a strong grip on his wrist.

"Natsu?"

"We have no proof that he was behind all of this. So please don't do anything stupid. You're an important friend to me and I don't want you ruining your education because of him." Natsu said showing sadness.

"Are you just going to roll over then? And let him get away with it?!"

"Of course not! But if I do anything to him, I know for a fact that Lisanna would be in danger! And I will do anything to protect all of you!" Natsu said making Sting's anger subside.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you thought that far ahead. I'm ashamed at myself for thinking any differently of you. I'm really sorry Natsu." Sting said feeling ashamed for thinking of Natsu as a coward.

"It's okay. More importantly, I have a favour to ask of you."

"What's that Natsu? I'll do anything!" Sting said ready to help Natsu in any way he could.

"I want you to protect Lisanna in my absence. I'm scared that if I'm not there, that that bastard will do something to her. So please help her for me." Natsu said getting on his hands and knees and placing his head on the floor.

"Of course Natsu. Leave Lisanna to me." Sting said comforting his friend.

(End of flashback)

Normal P.O.V.

The final bell had rung for the day as homeroom came to an end. Miss Mirajane, was about ready to dismiss her class. However, she couldn't bear to see her little sister looking so miserable. And in that second, an idea popped into her head.

"Oh before you go Lisanna, I have a favour to ask you." Miss Mirajane said making Lisanna raise her head but still hold a blank expression.

"What is it big si… I mean Miss Mira?" Lisanna replied back unenthusiastically.

"I have a few things to do before I can head home today. So I was wondering if you could take this homework to Natsu's house for me?" Mirajane said making Lisanna for the first time in two painful days.

"Of course I can!" Lisanna said practically skipping up to Mirajane's desk to retrieve the documents.

"Well then I'm counting on you okay?" Mirajane said patting her on the head.

"Leave it to me Miss Mira!" Lisanna said secretly mouthing the words thank you to her as she left the classroom.

Lisanna skipped along the school footpath happily as she made her way to the gates. Well that is until an uninvited guest made an appearance.

"Well well if it isn't Lisanna. Are you going home already?" Nobuna said as Lisanna carried on walking planning to avoid eye contact as she passed him.

Just as Lisanna was about to pass him, Nobuna swiped the paperwork out of her hand.

"Oh what's this? Taking homework to Natsu Dragneel? My I'm disappointed in you Lisanna. I thought you were a good girl, and here you are going to the house of an arsonist?" Nobuna said making Lisanna stop in her tracks.

"Give those back!" Lisanna shouted swiping them from his greasy mitts he called hands.

"You shouldn't be associating with a criminal Lisanna. What will people think of you?" Nobuna said with an evil grin.

"Shut up! Natsu isn't a criminal! He's my boyfriend and I love him!" Lisanna said back feeling pissed now.

"It seems you are starting to live up to those rumours that were made about you in your previous town my precious doll." Nobuna said about to touch her face.

"Don't touch me!" Lisanna said with her fists clenched.

Just as Lisanna was about to give Nobuna a knuckle sandwich, a friendly face intervened and prevented the situation from worsening.

"Hey Lisanna. Are you going home now?" Sting said getting in front of Nobuna so Lisanna was no longer tempted.

"Uh no. I'm going to give Natsu his homework." Lisanna said showing Sting the paperwork.

"Oh are you? That's cool let me tag along. I was on my way to pop round to visit him anyway." Sting said turning Lisanna round back towards the gate.

"I guess that would be okay." Lisanna replied her anger fading away.

"Okay then let's go!" Sting said in a cheery voice getting her away from Nobuna.

When the two were practically out of the gate, Nobuna cursed under his breath.

"Damn you getting in my way! No matter, Lisanna will be mine again soon." Nobuna said reaching for his phone.

"Hello it's me. Time to initiate the next stage of my plan. Yes, that's right. Operation sabotage." Nobuna said with an evil grin as he too exited the school grounds.

Meanwhile, Sting was talking to Lisanna as they got closer to Natsu's house.

"You can't do that Lisanna. Picking a fight with that scum bag isn't going to make Natsu feel better. You know for a fact that if anything were to happen to you, he wouldn't be the slightest bit happy about it." Sting said trying his best not to tell her off but it needed to be said.

"I'm sorry Sting. I know it wasn't going to help at all. But, I couldn't take it! All of those horrible things he was saying about Natsu. It just made me so mad." Lisanna said tears almost escaping her eyes through rage as she remembered that smug look on his face.

"Forget about that moron. We're here now." Sting said knocking on the door.

Natsu opened the door moments later and his frown immediately transformed into a huge smile when he saw her face.

Before he could even say her name, Lisanna ran straight into his chest and embraced him.

"I've missed you so much Natsu! It's felt like forever since I last experienced your warmth!" Lisanna said unable to stop the tears that began to start.

"It's okay Lisanna." Natsu said as he hugged her back and patted her on the head.

"Well I'll leave him to you Lisanna." Sting said as he went to leave.

"Sting. Thank you. Really I mean it man." Natsu said as Sting left.

"Not a problem Natsu. You can count on me." Sting said putting his thumb up towards him.

Natsu matched him and then took Lisanna inside.

"So how have you been Natsu?" Lisanna said asking what was on her mind since that horrible day.

Natsu put on his best smile to ease her worries and then replied.

"Yeah I'm okay Lisanna. I've been mostly doing jobs for people around the neighbourhood so I've been keeping busy." Natsu said suddenly being kissed by Lisanna.

Once the kiss broke apart, Lisanna leaned onto Natsu's chest and spoke to him.

"Don't worry Natsu. Even if the whole school turns against you, I will always remember how kind and warm you are. I will never leave your side because you complete me." Lisanna said wrapping her around his back.

"And that's all I need." Natsu said as he held her close.

After Lisanna left Natsu's house and went home, a group of hoodlums were lurking in the shadows ready to carry out the plan they were ordered.

Switch blades and spray cans at the ready, the thugs began operation sabotage. Windows were smashed, car tyres were slashed, Houses were spray painted with awful graffiti and cars which Natsu had spent the last two days fixing, were vandalised.

It was certainly not a peaceful night in the town of magnolia. With the sound of glass being smashed and car alarms blaring, it was a difficult night for people to sleep.

The next day started like any other day for Natsu. He smashed yet another alarm clock and then made himself and happy the cat some breakfast.

Natsu dressed himself in clothes he was not worried about getting dirty or ruined as he prepared for another day as a handy man. However, just as he was about to leave the house, unexpected visitors blocked his path.

"Can I help you officers?" Natsu inquired speaking of course to the two in blue who stood in his garden.

"Natsu Dragneel, we have been given orders to take you to city hall to see the mayor immediately." One officer said now opening his gate.

"Please come with us quietly." The other officer said opening the back door of their police cruiser.

"Sure thing." Natsu said. Clearly confused but not to the point where he would defy the law.

The journey to the mayor's office wasn't a lively one as neither police officer deciding to make conversation.

In no time at all, the police vehicle pulled up outside the building.

Natsu felt both confused and nervous as he journeyed up those stone steps. And if he wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn there were many eyes currently staring in his direction.

Natsu opened the golden plated door and entered a spacious room with a man at the desk.

"Have a seat young man." The mayor said as Natsu entered the room.

"How can I help you Mr Mayor sir?" Natsu said unaware of the situation.

"How about you let me do the talking. Okay Mr Dragneel?"

"Yes sir of course."

"So what is it you do young man?"

"I'm a handy man sir."

"Oh? So you must see yourself as a fine citizen. Is that right Mr Dragneel?"

"Well I like to think that I help people sir." Natsu said suddenly being spooked when the mayor slammed his desk.

"Oh really?! Is that what you think Mr Dragneel?!"

"Sir?"

"Don't you sir me boy! Have you any guilt for what you did young man?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking Mr Mayor!" Natsu said suddenly feeling alarmed by his tone.

"Oh really?! Then how about these will jog your memory?!" The mayor said throwing snapshots on the desk.

Natsu's eyes suddenly shot wide open when he looked at the photos.

"So this isn't your handiwork? That according to these photos, you signed yourself?!"

"Sir I did no such thing!"

"Shut your mouth criminal! You've been caught red handed!" The mayor said showing the red paint on Natsu's hand

"How the hell did that get there?!" Natsu said clearly spooked now.

At that moment, Natsu remembered the police officer touch his hand. And stood up.

"Sir I'm afraid you've made a mistake! I've been framed! I fix people's property. I don't damage it!"

Natsu said trying to plead his innocence.

"Oh really? You mean the cars that you worked on that are now suddenly starting to break down and die?!"

"I fix cars! I don't sabotage them!" Natsu said beginning to get angry.

"Oh so those cars you so called fix, just happened to die on their own?"

"I have no idea what happened to those cars. But I assure you, I repaired those cars!"

"Oh really. So maybe those cars weren't damaged by you. You're still a criminal!"

"What are you talking about sir?!"

"I'll tell you what I am talking about young man! Moments ago, I ordered the police to raid your house!"

"You raided my house?!"

"And we found stolen property inside your home!"

"This is bullshit! I've been fucking framed!"

"I will not tolerate your kind in my town! Security!"

Several guards rushed into the office and held the pink haired teens head down against the desk.

"Let go of me you bastards!"

"Shut up you little vandal! I won't have people like you in my town! You are hereby evicted from Magnolia! Pack your things and get out!" The mayor said as Natsu was dragged away.

As Natsu picked himself up off the ground, the truth fell on him.

He was framed, he was injured and now he would have to leave both the town he grew up in and the girl he loved the most.

"I'm sorry Lisanna." Natsu said as he journeyed back to his house.

 **Sorry it took a while, but that is chapter 14 over. was down when I first wrote the document so I have only just been able to upload it. What will Lisanna do now the man she loves the most, is being forced to move away forever? Will Lisanna be able to prevent Natsu from moving away? Or will she move with him, find out in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 how the mighty have fallen.

Natsu's treatment didn't get any better after his chat with the mayor. He was treated like a criminal hoisted off his feet and shoved into the back of a police cruiser. The police were showing no sympathy to this so called arsonist when they opened his front door and threw him down to the ground. Spitting on his face as they left.

Natsu's eyes shot wide open as he journeyed into his living room and witnessed what had happened to his property. Furniture was turned upside down, broken glass and fragments of wood was scattered all over the floor.

Natsu was both shocked and frustrated at this vandalism of his own house. However, he was snapped out of his trance when he heard a cry for help.

Natsu rushed over to the upside down sofa.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted as he lifted the sofa over his cuddly pet.

The pink haired teen picked up the tiny blue animal and cradled him in his arms.

"Oh happy, what happened to you?!" Natsu said quickly noticing Happy's paw had caught itself on a bit of broken glass.

"Don't worry Happy I'm going to help you." Natsu said fetching his first aid kit.

After Natsu carefully wrapped a bandage around Happy's paw, making sure to not risk extracting the glass, Natsu's previous frustration immediately returned.

With happy now enjoying some lunch, Natsu exited through the back door and walked into his garden. He showed no sign of stopping as he continued his walk towards a huge tree with a piece of paper pinned to it.

Upon closer inspection, the item pinned to the tree, was a sketch of some kind which had resembling features to the at the moment famous Nobuna.

Natsu's teeth gritted together and his fists began to clench as soon as he saw that picture pinned to the oak tree.

Before he even knew it himself, Natsu was pounding his clenched fists against the garden decoration. The more he looked at the picture of the tyrants face, Natsu found himself hitting the now creased item harder with every second that passed. Another drop of blood trickling down his fingers after every blow he dealt it.

Natsu yelled in pure fury when his barrage of fist attacks ceased flying. The red liquid oozing from his knuckles after he was done.

Natsu suddenly raced back inside when he heard the sound of glass smashing outside his front door.

Happy was hiding on top of the kitchen counter obviously he had been spooked by the loud noise.

The teenager bent down to pick up a rock which had been tossed straight through his window.

Natsu removed a note that was wrapped around the projectile and immediately returned to a shocked state after he looked out the broken window.

People, so many people were outside of his house holding signs up and shouting at him.

"Get out of our town!"

"You damn Vandal!"

"So all this time you pretended to help us, you have been sabotaging our property?!"

"Get lost Arsonist!"

Natsu knew that he wouldn't be able to take Happy to the vets due to the angry mob right outside of his door.

He had no idea what to do now as he sat down in his rearranged furniture and put his head between his hands. In an attempt to drown out the verbal abuse.

"Out of the way! I'm going to see Natsu!"

"You heard her, move out of the way!" Two voices said showing complete difference to the majority outside.

The door swung open and then was slammed right behind them. Natsu could hear sounds of the chain going causing him to look up.

For the first time on that day, Natsu's mood suddenly took a turn for the greater when he saw both his beloved Lisanna and his best friend Sting now in his living room.

"Oh my god! What happened to your hands Natsu?!" Lisanna said immediately rushing over and examining his blood tainted knuckles.

"Lisanna here is the first aid kit." Sting said making Lisanna open it up and remove the bandages.

As Lisanna dressed Natsu's wounds, she noticed fragments of wood in between them. Which she worked to remove with a pair of tweezers.

"Sting." Natsu said making Sting immediately respond.

"What is it buddy?!" The blonde haired boy said hoping to help Natsu.

"Happy, Happy is hurt. Please take him to the vets for me." Natsu said pointing to the frightened and wounded animal.

"Natsu what happened here?" Lisanna asked hugging him tight.

"They broke into my house. They destroyed my ornaments. Turned my house upside down." Natsu said showing signs of despair as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"I won't let them get away with this!" Lisanna said beginning to get up. Only to be forced back into Natsu's embrace.

"It's okay Lisanna." Natsu said surprised when Lisanna stood up so suddenly.

"No it's not! How can you say that Natsu? It's been announced on the T.V. I won't let you go!" Lisanna said making Natsu hug her again.

"I'm sorry, but I've been evicted. There is nothing I can do." Natsu replied sadly making Lisanna get even more riled up.

"But you didn't do anything wrong Natsu! You don't deserve this treatment and you know it!" Lisanna said as Natsu began to try calm her down.

"Knowing that you alone believe in me Lisanna, is all I need to keep me going. Don't worry, this will only be until everyone finds out the truth." Natsu said making Lisanna tear up.

"You sound like you've already given up! No, not you Natsu! You can't let that bastard get away with this!" Lisanna said clearly rattled now.

"Lisanna, this is the only way to prove my innocence. If I cause a ruckus and make my reputation drop further, then they will never believe a word I say. Which is why, I have to go away for a while." Natsu said making Lisanna break down crying as she clung to his chest.

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANT THAT AT ALL! I LOVE YOU NATSU, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"

"This isn't goodbye Lisanna. It's just me stepping back so you or anyone I care about are not hurt in the process. I care about you all so much. So I will gladly take the heat in order to drag it off of all of you." Natsu said now looking at Sting.

"Sting, give me your word. That you will protect Lisanna during my absence." He said now standing up with her.

"I promise Natsu!" Sting said bowing down to Natsu and them scooped up the injured cat.

Natsu pulled Lisanna close and then me this lips with her own. Once they parted, Natsu wiped away her tears and reached inside his bag.

"This isn't goodbye. I'm counting on you to wait for me. And when all of this blows over, I will come back. And I will find you and never let you go." Natsu said placing his father's white scarf around Lisanna's neck.

"I Love you." Natsu said kissing her again.

"I love you too!" Lisanna said now holding onto him showing no signs of loosening herself from him.

Natsu signalled Sting and then the blonde haired teen picked up Lisanna and ushered towards the door.

"Hey let go of me!" Lisanna screamed as she flailed about.

"Lisanna I love you! Sting you best keep her safe!" Natsu shouted as they went out the door.

After the commotion between Sting and Lisanna was over, the sun finally set on this day. And Natsu with Happy at the vets, sat there in the darkness and remained there deep in thought. What was he going to do?!

 **Two days now remain until Natsu has to leave Magnolia for good. And we now see Lisanna exiting her classroom another day about to end. Bringing Judgement day that much closer.**

Sting was just about to collect his belongings from his desk and leave the classroom, when something caught his attention as he passed Nobuna's desk.

Sting's curiosity, forced him to open the desk up.

"Son of a bitch! I knew it!" Sting said emptying the desk.

Meanwhile, a certain white haired girl travelled the empty halls alone.

Lisanna walked along the corridor her mind absent as she on instinct journeyed down the pathway.

All of a sudden, Lisanna felt herself being dragged into an empty classroom.

Lisanna was about to scream, but her desire to do so changed when she realised who had a hold of her.

"What do you want Nobuna?" Lisanna said in an irritated tone. Causing Nobuna to grin.

"Wow how mean Lisanna. And I thought you were a good girl." Nobuna said making Lisanna shiver.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Lisanna said turning to leave.

"But don't you want to prevent your darling Natsu from moving away?"

"What are you saying?!" Lisanna said clearly showing signs of her scepticism.

"Well the Mayor is my dad after all. Or did you forget that?" Nobuna said making Lisanna feel hope for the first time in days.

"Are you saying, that you can stop Natsu from moving?!" Lisanna said beginning to sound excited.

"But of course." Nobuna said making Lisanna jump for joy.

"However, I have some conditions."

"Name them! What do you want Money?"

"No, there is only one thing I want Lisanna. I want you to cut him out of your life and become my doll again!" Nobuna said making Lisanna freeze on the spot.

"You can forget it! I would never let you do that to me again! Natsu is the one I love!"

"So you want the one you love to move away forever? If you do this for me, then you won't have to force him to leave his friends and his hometown. Don't you want to make him happy?" Nobuna said making Lisanna's pupils dilate.

"Yes I do." She answered almost robotically.

"Then do we have a deal?" Nobuna said licking his lips.

"Yes. I will do anything you want Master." Lisanna said greatly pleasing the corrupt rich boy.

"Prove your loyalty to me. Remove your socks and give them to me." Nobuna said making Lisanna comply. Removing both her shoes and socks.

"Very good. Now turn around for me. I want to get a good look at my toy." Nobuna said making Lisanna turn around so her back now faced him.

Nobuna licked his lips again as his hand ran down her back and stopped at her skirt. The conniving villain flipped the white haired girls skirt up revealing her innocent pure white underwear.

His cold and evil hands caressed her butt cheek from her pants but at this moment, Lisanna felt nothing as her body felt so numb right now.

"Ah, how I have missed touching you Lisanna, maybe this time I will claim you for myself and rob you of your innocence! Lisanna, face me and unbutton your shirt!" Nobuna said making the lifeless Lisanna turn towards him and reach for her top button.

"Yes that's right." Nobuna said in a perverted manner as his hands began to move towards her.

"This is for the best Lisanna, because if you disobey me again, it won't just be you I will hurt. I will break that Lucy hearfilia girl as well and even that blue haired glasses girl! I will destroy their reputation as well and make them my personal play things!" Nobuna said as his hands were approaching Lisanna's chest at a fast pace.

All of a sudden, Nobuna felt a powerful object collide with his face. Causing him to fly backwards, scattering classroom desks as he fell.

Lisanna suddenly snapped back into reality and froze when she realised what nearly happened just now.

"No way! Not on my watch you don't! You bastard! I won't let you hurt Lisanna." A voice said making Nobuna look up to the source of it.

"Sting! Damn you! You dare get in my way again?!"

"You bet I do! And I swear, I will not let you touch Lisanna or Lucy you asshole!" Sting said making Nobuna get to his feet.

"You won't hurt me!"

"You want a bet? I know for a fact that it was you set Natsu up!"

"You have no proof!

"Oh don't I? Gajeel!" Sting said making the black haired delinquent appear in the doorway. Handing sting a box of items.

Sting slammed the box onto the table and tipped out its contents.

"You say I have no evidence? Then mind telling me what all this is?!" Sting said pointing to a pink wig and some snapshots of Nobuna wearing it.

 **Chapter 15 is finally done! So, Nobuna has been found out! Evidence has been found to set him as the criminal. Sting and Gajeel are both angry at this sinister student after the people they care about were being targeted by him. But will they be able to stop Natsu from leaving? Will the Mayor accept this as evidence and turn on his own son? Find out in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Judgement time!

The noise in the classroom came to a sudden halt at the moment the items were spilled from the cardboard box onto the desk. The sound of Nobuna's heavy breathing being the only indicator that there was any life present in this tense atmosphere.

The previous arrogant and conniving student was now uncontrollably sweating showing his true discomfort for the items that had just been introduced to him.

Sting broke the silence after he smashed his fist onto the desk.

"We know it was you Nobuna. And we now have the evidence to prove it! It's time for us to show you, what happens to lowlifes like you who try to manipulate others in order to get your own way!" Sting explained to the now nervous wreck. Cracking his knuckles and staring down at the liar who could only panic in retaliation.

"Y…Y…you won't hurt me, you'll be expelled for this! There's no way you would do something so stupid like that. You're all talk!" Nobuna said quickly regretting his words when he was hoisted up by the muscular delinquent.

"Oh really? Well that's where you are wrong you bastard! I heard what you said you were going to do to Levi! And that gives me enough of a reason to punch you and bounce you off the walls you damn piece of shit!" Gajeel said his menacing glare blinding the cowardly student.

"That was a misunderstanding! I promise you I have no intention of hurting her! So please forgive me!" Nobuna said begging for mercy.

"You think after all you have done to my best friend, that I would forgive you and let you get off scot free?!" The blonde haired teen said clenching his own fists as he approached the now timid boy.

"Lisanna! Please Lisanna! Save me! I promise I will never hurt you again!" Nobuna said really grasping at any way to escape now.

The silver haired girl decided to make her move for what she thought was the right thing to do.

"Sting, Gajeel. Please put him down." Lisanna said shocking no more like angering Sting in the process.

Gajeel dropped Nobuna making him retreat nearer to Lisanna.

"Lisanna, you can't be serious?! Do you honestly think he's being truthful?! After all he has done to you? To Natsu?! You're just going to let him go?" Sting questioned unable to contain his inner rage.

"I don't think Natsu would want his best friend to do something stupid enough to ruin his education!" Lisanna said trying to explain the right thing to do.

"So you are seriously, just going to let him go? Without him being punished?!" Sting said beginning to lose his faith in Natsu's girl.

"Un-punished? I think you're misunderstanding something here Sting. We're going to drag him straight to his father's office and clear Natsu's name. And then he will rot in a cell for what he has done to the one I love!" Lisanna said restoring Sting's trust with her.

"You're right Lisanna, it's time to make this bastard truly pay for his crimes! Let's go Gajeel" Sting said now approaching Nobuna's side. Gajeel doing the same.

"What do you peasants think you're doing?! Unhand me this instant!" Nobuna ordered forgetting in his current situation he shouldn't be making demands.

"Shut up dumbass, you brought this on yourself!" Gajeel said as he and Sting began to drag him at the building.

Nobuna did not give up his resistance though. He flailed back forth attempting to escape this certain trip to the end.

"Somebody help me! These three are mad and are taking me against my will!" Nobuna screamed causing quite a commotion.

Many innocent bystanders curiosity got the better of them and began to pursue the trio as they dragged the mayor's son up to his father's office.

With such a huge scandal occurring, it was no surprise when the press began to show up outside the town hall.

"Let me go! I said let me go!" Nobuna said still determined to escape.

"Oh what's the matter boy? Afraid to have a little heart to heart with daddy?" Gajeel said after he opened the door to the mayor's office.

Sting and Gajeel shut the doors behind them after they threw the waste of space onto the carpeted floor.

"What is the meaning of this gentlemen? Why have you brought my son here so suddenly unannounced?!" The mayor enquired making his mood with them obvious.

"Sorry to burst in so suddenly Mr Mayor, but your little boy here has something to confess." Sting said signalling Lisanna to bring over the box of the schemers souvenirs.

Lisanna didn't waste a second here having a hunch that security were on their way now to remove them. So she did the quickest thing and tipped it onto his desk.

"What's all this rubbish you so carelessly dumped on my desk?!" The Mayor asked his face beginning to redden now.

"Evidence sir. Clear valid proof of your son's true nature!" Sting said leaving the Mayor no choice but to investigate.

"What is this?" The Mayor asked now examining the photographs and the wig.

"Father I can explain I"

"Quiet boy! Young man, what is it I'm looking at here?" The Mayor asked Sting making him grin.

"That Mr Mayor, is proof young Nobuna here was the true culprit behind the crimes that my buddy Natsu is taking the punishment for. He got a hold of these wigs and hired people at the school to help him frame Natsu. If you look here, you will find five written statements from the fair few who decided to come clean and confess they were bribed with a lot of money to go through with it. Not only did your son set fire to the school as it's shown here, he also was responsible for all of the vandalism in Magnolia which once again Natsu was wrongly accused of. I just thought as the Mayor of this town, it would be your top priority to protect Magnolia and what better way to prove my friends innocence by handing it all to you. The evidence you needed to prove Natsu's innocence which was hidden from you." Sting said trying to calm himself down now.

"Well this is quite the revelation you have revealed boy. It seems I have made an error in judgement and have wrongly accused the well liked handy man. I offer my sincere apologies for the misunderstanding." The Mayor said now looking at Lisanna as well.

"Now where are you sneaking off to son?!" The Mayor asked the sly boy who tried to crawl away in the middle of the commotion.

"Just to the toilet Dad. I won't be long." Nobuna said beginning to race for the door which was now being blocked by Sting and Gajeel.

"You're not going anywhere pal!" Sting said pushing him away from the exit and right in front of his dad.

"I am deeply appalled by your behaviour son. Do you have anything to say for yourself?!" The Mayor asked the now quiet child.

"Just one thing Dad" Nobuna said quite quietly now hiding his face.

"And that is… I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT!" Nobuna yelled now leaping over the desk with something in his hand.

Sting and Gajeel moved as fast as they could, but it was already too late.

"Nobody move! Understand? Take one step closer to me, and I will blow his brains out!" Nobuna said as he pressed the cold steel against his father's temple.

"Oh that's low you scumbag! You get found out so you put your own father at gun point?!" Sting said showing his deep disgust for Nobuna's sly actions.

"Shut your mouth pretty boy! This all your fault anyway! My plan was going perfectly! And I was this close to having her all for myself! But you just had to butt in and mess things up!" Nobuna said pressing the gun harder against his father's skull.

"You're lucky you got there fast enough you piece of shit! Because if you didn't, I would have snapped your arm like a twig!" Gajeel growled feeling even more of an urge to punch him right in his arrogant face.

"Well I was big guy! Now stand still like a good gorilla and don't try anything stupid!" Nobuna said making Gajeel grit his teeth tighter.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this son?" The Mayor asked feeling the metal still there.

"I'm not going to prison you hear me?! I am going to get out of here and take what is truly mine with me! And if anyone tries to stop me, I will put a bullet through their head!" Nobuna said now looking towards Lisanna.

"You're still a coward who will never truly know how to help others. You're pathetic Nobuna. As if you are good enough to be with Lisanna."

Every focused their attention on the new individual who just entered the room.

"Natsu!" Lisanna said with a smile on her face now her hero was here.

"Oh so you're still here are you? I thought you would have already have packed up and left this town seeing as everyone hates you now!" Nobuna said making Natsu grin.

"As if I would turn my back on Magnolia and my friends. I will help anybody who is in trouble. Even if they wouldn't do the same thing for me." Natsu said making Sting, Gajeel and Lisanna smile.

"You're still a pest! No matter, you can experience despair first hand when I put a bullet in a man who you so want to protect!" Nobuna said getting ready to pull the trigger.

Natsu began to laugh puzzling everyone in the room.

"What's so funny? Do you understand what's happening right now?!" Nobuna said making all eyes watch the handgun.

"Oh I know exactly what's going on here Nobuna. I always knew you were a coward with no resolve or confidence." Natsu said making Nobuna snap at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Nobuna replied feeling mad that in this situation he wasn't taken seriously.

"Come on, are you stupid on top of a chicken? We all know I am the one you really want. So why do you insist on pointing that gun over there? Or are you not confident enough to pull the trigger?" Natsu said making Nobuna grit his teeth and leap over the desk.

"Making fun of me in your position?! You're crazy Natsu Dragneel!" Nobuna said now pointing the gun at the brave individual.

"Me crazy? I'm not the one who just pressed a gun to my father's head and threatened to kill him" Natsu said making Nobuna angrier.

"Shut the hell up! You're a dead man walking!" Nobuna shouted as Natsu stepped closer to him.

"You think you're a man right now? Using a tool that kills people just to get what you want?" Natsu said as he took another step.

"Stay back!"

"You're not a tough guy at all. You're just a little brat throwing a tantrum because he can't get his own way!" Natsu shouted causing Nobuna to pull the trigger.

"Stay away from me!" Nobuna yelled the bullet launching from the guns barrel.

Natsu made no attempts to dodge Nobuna's inaccurate shot which only manage to skim the side of Natsu's hair.

"Impossible I aimed…" Was all Nobuna could say before Natsu threw him to the ground and disarmed him putting his arm in a tight lock.

Natsu stood up again and crushed the gun with his foot just as Nobuna was beginning to reach for it.

"You think that I will allow you to kill me? Do you seriously think that I would die here and leave my Lisanna in danger? Don't fuck with me! You've lost!" Natsu said to the downed scoundrel.

Despite Natsu's demand for his surrender, Nobuna had one more trick up his sleeve or rather his trouser leg.

Nobuna sprang to his feet after retrieving something from a pouch attached to his leg.

"Nobody move! Including you Natsu Dragneel!" Nobuna said making Natsu enraged.

"It wasn't enough for you to threaten to kill your own father? I never thought you would sink so low that you would try to hurt my Lisanna!" Natsu shouted now geared for a merciless fight.

"Stay back you monster! Or do you want me to cut her pretty little neck?" Nobuna said as he held the blade against her throat.

"You bastard." Gajeel said ready to step in and give this guy a good punch. That is until he was halted by Stings hand on his shoulder. Who simply shook his head and then motioned over to Natsu.

"You won't let anything happen to your girl here will you?" Nobuna said with a smirk on his face. Believing now he had all the cards on the table.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I WON'T!" Natsu shouted closing in on Nobuna at frightening speed.

Natsu acted fast. Using a roundhouse kick, Natsu sent the knife flying from the criminal's weak grip.

As a result Lisanna was released from his capture.

"How?!" Nobuna said before Natsu made his final move.

"Face the wrath of Lisanna Strauss' Dragon and his iron fist!" Natsu roared smashing his fully powered punch into the nose of his opponent.

It was over in an instant. Nobuna was now sprawled out on the floor completely unconscious.

"Don't you dare hurt my Lisanna you bastard! If you ever touch her again, I will never forgive you!" Natsu said bringing this sudden hostage situation to an end.

 **Okay that's the ending of chapter 16! It's likely that the next chapter will be the final chapter! I appreciate each and every one of you for joining this story to the end. And I think it is time to finish this story. For the finale, I'll it up to you guys to decide. So if you want a Lemon to finish this story or just a fluff ending. Let me know through message or review. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter where Nobuna finally met his match! See you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 it's all over! Lisanna's Birthday celebration.

The life threatening situation finally came to an end with the hysterical student's weapon confiscated and the suspect himself was restrained within chains.

His last words being "I just wanted Lisanna to look at me for a change!"

Lisanna, Natsu and Nobuna's father were the only people that now remained in the mayor's grand office.

The town's mayor wiped the sweat that trickled down from his forehead and adjusted his attire preparing to speak now.

Before he could utter a word, Natsu broke the silence and spoke up.

"Okay then I will be taking my leave now." Natsu said walking towards the door.

"Just where are you planning on going young man?" The mayor enquired clearly puzzled by Natsu's sudden action.

"Well I still have some packing to do. So I'll be seeing you." Natsu said causing Lisanna's mood to drop again.

Just before Natsu left, The Mayor slammed his open palm on his desk in order to mark his shock.

"Wait a second Natsu!" The mayor said getting the pink haired student to turn around.

"What's up?" Natsu replied so casually.

"There is no way I could call myself a true leader of Magnolia if I let such a young hero leave for a crime he didn't commit. Please don't leave this town Natsu. We need fine citizens like you. I will never forget such a noble and heroic act and let you go so easily." He said practically kicking himself now after he reflected on his previous behaviour towards the man who had just saved his life.

Natsu grinned and walked towards the Mayor.

"How could I say no to a leader with such strong a conviction and love for the town I grew up in." Natsu said as he extended his hand out to him.

"I expect good things from you young man." The mayor said as he shook Natsu's hand with a firm grip.

Lisanna couldn't hold her happiness in any longer to the point where she interrupted the adult's moment with Natsu.

And who could blame her? She was overwhelmed with feelings of relief and true joy. Her most treasured person was here to stay by her side. He wasn't going anywhere now.

Lisanna felt Natsu's comforting and nostalgic warmth that she hadn't felt for quite some time due to all of this mess that had occurred thanks to the man she loathed the most. But it was all over now.

And within that moment, it all came pouring out of Lisanna.

The dam had broken down and she could finally let herself be helpless and trust herself to the man she had chosen. The man who had chosen her.

A week has passed since the greatest hostage situation of Magnolia happened and peace has finally been restored.

Natsu and Lisanna unpacked his belongings and made repairs to his damaged household.

However, plenty of space had been taken up by the truck load of apology gifts Natsu had received from all those who saw him as Magnolia's greatest villain only just recently.

Natsu reassured them that everything was fine and they were just doing the right thing by protecting this town from any harm. But regardless of Natsu's words, the pedestrians of Magnolia felt their actions were not the kind that should be so easily forgiven. Which is why Natsu's house was jam packed with gifts from both his neighbours and clients he had in the past helped.

School that week went by so smoothly and everybody was overjoyed with Natsu's return back to Fairy Tail high academy.

And now it was the moment Lisanna has been waiting for. It was her birthday! And it was also going to the first proper date that she and Natsu had ever gone on.

Lisanna arose from her slumber smiling brightly to match the sunlight reflecting through her window. She stretched her joints unable to contain her excitement.

Her smile still not leaving her face for today was a very special day. It was Lisanna's 17th birthday but not only that but it was her first birthday with Natsu as her boyfriend.

She could hardly wait. With all the drama going on since they had gotten together, they haven't been able to spend that much time alone together.

What with Natsu's broken leg, school work and of course Nobuna's evil schemes, they hadn't actually had any opportunity to have time together with just the two of them. Well except studying sessions.

Lisanna rushed down the stairs like an infant would do on Christmas morning not caring about the speed she was travelling at.

"Whoa somebody is full of energy this morning. Happy birthday Lisanna." Mirajane said with a powerful smile.

"Thanks Big sis. I always love your cooking." Lisanna replied with a healthy smile and a highly enthused tone.

"Well here you go your favourite." Mirajane said placing the plate in front of her.

"Thank you for the food." Lisanna replied politely digging in right away.

"Breakfast is a man's meal!" Elfman roared at the top of his lungs as he scoffed his own down.

"But she's a girl." Mirajane replied making Elfman laugh.

After breakfast there was a silence in the living room until it was disturbed by a knock on the door.

Lisanna practically sprung from her seat knowing exactly who it was as she raced to the front door.

"Hey birthday girl, ready to go?" Natsu asked in which Lisanna replied with a nod.

"Of course just let me go get my bag." Lisanna said reaching over to the table on the side.

"Ready?" Natsu asked putting his arm out for her to hook her own through.

"Yes let's go!" Lisanna said truly excited now.

"Well then Elfman, Mirajane, I will be borrowing the birthday girl for a while." Natsu said to Lisanna's siblings as they walked out the gate.

"Don't forget to join us for Lisanna's birthday dinner at 5:00!" Mirajane said as she waved to them.

"Don't worry I won't." Natsu said to the older sister causing the older brother to speak up.

"Protect her with your life Natsu!" Elfman said with a yell.

"Of course!" Natsu said gesturing with a thumbs up.

And with that, Natsu and Lisanna left the Strauss garden and made their way to the magnolia marketplace.

Lisanna was on cloud nine right now. It was just the two of them but she also couldn't help but feel nervous as she struggled to hide herself blushing.

Natsu and Lisanna's date had finally begun.

The two high school sweethearts first decided to browse the marketplace enjoying each other's company.

Lisanna dragged Natsu into a nearby clothes store and dressed him up in various outfits like a doll.

After she was done laughing at the comical clothes she made him try on, the couple ended up leaving the store after purchasing a black leather jacket that Lisanna had fallen in love with once Natsu displayed it to her. Bringing images of Natsu as a rock star to mind. And her thoughts were not delusional. After all, Natsu has shown in the past to her his talent with the guitar.

When Lisanna thought about it, that was the day she would never forget.

Their dance in the hall and then that confession to her under the beautiful night sky.

After Lisanna went to go powder her nose, she was surprised by Natsu when she felt the metal stroke the back of her neck and then drop just above her chest.

"Happy birthday Lisanna." Natsu said kissing her on the cheek and then embraced her from behind.

Lisanna examined what she now realised was a necklace with a blue symbol attached to it.

Upon close examination, Lisanna described the necklace end looked like a bird perched on an arrow.

"Thank you Natsu it's so pretty!" Lisanna said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Only the best for my girl" Natsu said making Lisanna's heart beat faster.

"Oh? Your face is starting to look like those tomatoes over there Lisanna." Natsu said in a teasing tone.

"But… It's because you called me your girl. It made me very happy."

"Anything for you Lisanna."

"Geez you dummy don't say things like that so easily." Lisanna replied with a smile imprinted on her face.

"As you wish your majesty." Natsu said as he bowed down to her.

"Geez. Come on let's go get some lunch before the movie starts." Lisanna said dragging him to a nearby restaurant.

After an appetite filling and laughter filled meal, Lisanna and Natsu made their way to the cinema and went to see the latest film.

It was a film about groups of wizards going all over the world to perform jobs for normal people. The film was mainly concentrated on a young individual who was raised and abandoned by a huge dragon and the journey for him to search for his father again. Along the way he befriended a girl in the guild he decided to join and she went along with him to find his dad. After all, she was the only one who believed his dream.

Lisanna snuggled up to Natsu under the shroud of darkness and savoured the warmth that he had radiating off of him.

Natsu placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close towards him he too wanting to be as close to her as he could.

With the movie now over, Natsu and Lisanna headed towards the Strauss house where a warm and welcoming meal awaited them.

Mirajane and Elfman welcomed them back with open arms also able to feel the happiness being generated between them.

"Wow Mirajane, your cooking is amazing! It's been so long since I have had such an amazing home cooked meal." Natsu exclaimed with enthusiasm as he continued to devour his dinner.

"Thank you Natsu you're too kind." Mirajane replied as she and Lisanna both smiled.

"As expected of Natsu! You're a true man!" Elfman roared causing a ruckus at the table.

"Right back at you Elfman!" Natsu replied crashing his fist into his.

"Right it's on! We'll arm wrestle after dinner!" Elfman declared flexing his biceps.

"Bring it on! But don't think I will go easy on you just because you are Lisanna's older brother Elfman." Natsu replied making Elfman grin.

"Likewise. Don't expect me to go easy on you because you are my little sister's man!" Elfman strongly replied.

The wrestling competition ended with 3 draws and a win for each side.

"It's official, I accept you as my little sisters partner!" Elfman declared with a mighty thumbs up and a manly grasp on Natsu's shoulder.

"It's great to hear you say that Elfman. Because I have one more present to give to Lisanna." Natsu said looking at the white haired maiden now as she entered the room.

Lisanna shrieked and held her hands over mouth when she saw Natsu grab something from his jacket pocket and get down on one knee.

"Lisanna Strauss. Ever since the first day I laid my eyes upon you, I was ensnared and hypnotised by you. I could not think of anybody or anything else since the day you came into my life. I remember how nervous I felt just by sitting next to you in class. But even though I was a mess, I was grateful for day, every second I got to spend with you. I wanted to protect you since the day we met and I knew that you were the only one's side I wanted to remain at was yours. So I am bowing down to you like the princess you deserve to be and ask only one thing from you. Will you let me remain by your side so I may repay all of the happiness you have given me to you? Will you be my wife Lisanna?" Natsu said with determination and conviction within his irises.

"YES! YES! OH MY GOD! A MILLION TIMES YES!" Lisanna screamed as she tackled him to the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him passionately.

Tears of joy were shed in the Strauss household that night as the loving couple embraced.

"I'm so happy for you both! My little sister is all grown up!" Mirajane said in between wiping her tears.

"If you're a man propose!" Elfman strongly declared as a river of tears scaled down his cheeks.

"But you have to wait until you graduate first. Don't forget I'm your teacher first and your sister second." Mirajane said spreading laughter throughout the loving home.

"Of course Miss Strauss!" Natsu and Lisanna said together as the day came to an end.

 **There you go guys' chapter 17 is now done! I apologise for the wait but I wanted to make this chapter perfect! There will be a time skip for the final chapter of four years and it will be uploaded as soon as possible. Thanks again for all of my readers continued support and encouragement! It really is appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Natsu and Lisanna Dragneel

Lisanna P.O.V

Hey everyone, it's me Lisanna Strauss! Ever since this story began, you have heard the majority of what happened from my awesome fiancée (Husband) Natsu Dragneel. Also known as my man! So girls keep your hands off him!

He-he anyway, I figured that it was about time I chip in with the story telling. Now I bet you're wondering, what happened after Natsu proposed to me that night at my home?

Well I can happily say, that Natsu stayed in Magnolia with me! And we worked our hardest to get through Fairy Tail high.

It was awesome! We had study sessions and times when we weren't studying, we went out on loads of dates. Which Mirajane always made it her mission to question me every time I returned home with a smile.

After all of our hard work, me and Natsu successfully graduated from high school and college. And we then set off on a new journey.

Natsu grew in his career as a handyman and officially opened up his own odd jobs business. With the saved money he kept away, he purchased his own office to prevent bringing his work home with him. Our home I mean he-he.

As for me? I decided to follow my big sisters path and become a teacher. Before you ask, Hell no! I don't mean exactly like her. I could barely concentrate in high school without motivation. So what chance would I have teaching it?

No, I decided to teach the youngsters and as a result, I became a nursery school teacher.

Although, my job only made me want to start a family with Natsu more and more. But one thing at a time Lisanna. One thing at a time.

But I didn't just come here to talk to you about the future of us both. I'm going to tell you about one of the best days in my life with Natsu. My very special day!

(5 years ago. Tuesday September 18th)

The wedding bells chimed, echoing throughout all of Magnolia alerting people that my day was about to begin and so was my future. Gildarts was back from his relatives and he was so excited when he heard of the news from Natsu. He wasn't going to miss this for the world. And as a result, made us reserve him a seat at the very front.

Elfman was waiting for me at the entrance of Kardia cathedral. He was stretching his collar showing clear signs, he didn't wear this sort of attire often. But he decided that he would endure the uncomfortable feeling he had within. Elfman was fully determined to carry out this important role assigned by me and Mirajane. Or in Elfman's terms, "Only a true man would do this!"

I never knew who my father was nor did I really mind. So Elfman took the mission of handing me over to my future husband. I remember how nervous I was that day. But I was also really excited! And it was the latter feeling that helped me proceed onward.

The colossal wooden doors swung open after Elfman ever so carefully opened the entrance and I followed in after my handpicked bridesmaids. Mirajane of course, I had chosen to be my maid of honour. But my bridesmaids were as follows. Lucy, Levy, and Wendy. I still remember all of the eyes concentrated on those fantastic beautiful girls as they walked down the aisle in their sparkling sapphire coloured dresses. They looked just like fairies. Mythological creatures who enchanted everyone and sparkled as they moved forwards.

I still remember Natsu's expression as soon as he saw me and gazed at me from under the lily covered altar. His cheeks were as red as my lipstick I applied for this special day. All eyes suddenly focused on me as I travelled down the path of my destiny.

I remember walking in a clumsy fashion as I kept one arm hooked around Elfman's arm. Whilst the other tried it's hardest to keep hold of the bouquet of lilies and red roses. If it wasn't for my veil, everyone would have definitely been able to see how nervous and happy I truly was right now. But I made it my duty not to cry! I didn't want to ruin the makeup that was so professionally applied with my tears of joy.

As I made my way down the red carpeted walkway, Natsu continued to stare at me as if I had bewitched his attention to only focus on me and nobody else in the room. Well maybe I did….

As I completed my walk down through the aisle, Elfman handed me over to Natsu who took my hand in his own.

Natsu made me blush when he said to me,

"You look so stunning Lisanna I can hardly keep my eyes off you." He said to me as I marvelled at his fantastic and well-tailored suit.

All I could reply at this point without letting the tears escape, is….

"Thank you Natsu."

Natsu P.O.V

I feel so nostalgic when I think of that fateful day again.

Lisanna walked towards me and shined after every step she took.

Lisanna P.O.V.

Hey Natsu! It's my turn to tell the story for a change.

Natsu P.O.V.

But Lisanna, this was also a very special day for me.

Lisanna P.O.V.

Fine we'll share then. Sorry I interrupted you.

Natsu P.O.V.

It's okay I could never stay mad at you.

So anyway…

She truly sparkled like she was an angel sent down from the heavens just for me. To grant me eternal happiness.

My knees were shaking like crazy at that point. However, I forced myself to calm down. After all, this is Lisanna's special day and I will never let anything ruin it.

After all me and her had been through, it felt like a dream come true when this day had finally arose.

We had been together through thick and thin and now it was time to show the world how much we love each other.

My best man which was no doubt my best friend Sting, brought over the wedding rings and handed one to both me and the future wife.

I placed the ring on Lisanna's hand that day, and that was when I made my personal vow to her

And this was what I ended up saying in the heat of the moment..

"Lisanna, being together with you. Has felt like the world's most fantastic dream. And ever since I laid my eyes on you, I have always been in love with you.

I reached out to you to gain your friendship. Instead, you gave me the next best thing. A family. I promise that I will always be by your side to love, support you, and protect you with my life.

And then Lisanna took the spotlight and said…

"And I promise you that I will be the best wife to you, I will always look after you and I will always fight beside you."

Once the rings were on our fingers, we then upon the priests' words, connected our lips together. To make up for the time we were forced to stay apart.

And boy was that torture!

The crowd cheered in joy as the two of us joined each other in holy matrimony.

I Lifted Lisanna up bridal style and walked with her in my arms through the aisle of the cathedral. Everyone clapped and threw confetti over us as we passed. We stepped out into the courtyard where Lisanna threw her bouquet into the crowd of determined woman.

And out of all the girls there, the one to catch the bouquet, was Lucy.

Who then winked at sting making the poor guy blush.

Me and Lisanna happily left the church and made our way to our after party.

And what a party it was! I could not have asked for a better celebration to solidify our love.

So that's my… I mean our story of how we met.

And after all is said and done.

I will always be her dragon prince.

Lisanna P.O.V.

And I will forever be his Snow fairy.

 **The end**

 **And that is the end of my second NaLi project "My Snow fairy" I intended to end this story at first after the school dance. But many of my viewers pleaded for more. So I happily put on my thinking cap and delivered. I just want to say, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this story. But I had way too many demands for my new high school DxD Fan fiction. So thank you all so much for your patience. I hope you all enjoyed this story. And please if you have any requests for new projects, send me a message or post a review.**

 **I have other fan-fictions for you guys to read if you are interested. So please if you have time, have a look. I also have plans for future stories. But now I can finally focus my initiative and determination to continue great stories that I have yet to update.**

 **Once again, thank you all so much for your praise and support!**

 **I love each and every one of you! Until next time bye bye!**


End file.
